Encuentros, Malentendidos y Arrepentimientos
by Kazy Tailea
Summary: El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail se ha ido separando y Lucy al sentirse deprimida hace misiones sola, ¿Encontrará a alguien que la ayude? ¿Natsu hará que deje el gremio por desquitarse con ella? ¿Natsu, Gray y Erza se arrepentirán por haber dejado ir a Lucy? Esto y muchos otros secretos se revelaran. Disfrútenlo D
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:** _El equ__ipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail se ha ido separando y Lucy al sentirse deprimida hace misiones sola, ¿Encontrará a alguien que la ayude? ¿Natsu hará que deje el gremio por desquitarse con ella? ¿Natsu, Gray y Erza se arrepentirán por haber dejado ir a Lucy? Esto y muchos otros secretos se revelaran. Disfrútenlo =D_**_  
_**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Encuentro Predestinado?**

Era una mañana normal en Magnolia y a las afueras del pueblo se encontraba un gremio en especial donde una joven rubia abría las puertas de Fairy Tail, para ella su única familia, pero ese día solo entro sin saludar a nadie, pues sabía que nadie respondería a su saludo ni siquiera le darían una mirada. Se sentía muy decaída.

-"_Esto es tan deprimente, ya hace 1 mes de que acabaron los juegos y casi al mismo tiempo empezaron a ignorarme; Natsu está siempre con Lissana, Gray está con Juvia y Erza se fue de misión, al igual que Wendy, el equipo se ha separado. La única que platica conmigo es Levy-chan pero hace 1 semana que se fue de misión."- _Ahh- suspiró- ¿Mira me das un jugo por favor?... ¿Mira?-completamente ignorada- Creo que volveré a hacer otra misión, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, he hecho fáciles estas semanas, creo que voy mejorando, tengo más resistencia con mis espíritus- se paró y fue hacia el tablero- mmm… haré ésta no es muy difícil y dan 200,000 jewels de recompensa, tardar días-

Lucy planeaba ahorrar para poder recuperar su casa y si se puede su territorio, le dolía que su padre haya perdido todo a pesar de que trabajó mucho. Quiso hablar con Wendy, Happy, Gray y Natsu pero fue ignorada o tratada fríamente, sólo le avisó de su misión a Mira (que no le hizo mucho caso) y fue a casa a prepararse

El trayecto duró 1 hora y media, era en el pueblo delantero, salió del tren y fue hacia el hotel, dejó sus cosas y fue hacia la mansión, le dijeron lo que debía hacer y le presentaron a la niña de unos 11 años, tenía un vestido verde jade, al igual que sus ojos, su cabello era castaño con una diadema que hacia juego con su vestuario, su nombre era Kina y se hicieron amigas rápidamente.

Un tiempo después Lucy se dio cuenta de que empezaban a llegar más personas.

-Kina-chan por qué hay tantas personas?

-Porque papá mandó muchos anuncios para protegerme del gremio oscuro-

-Ah, ya veo, saldré un momento para ver si faltan más personas-Lucy se paró.

-Sí, Lucy-nee. Ten cuidado-respondió Kina nerviosa.

-Gracias, Kina-chan- comenzó a caminar fijándose en la decoración que ella jamás había visto y no vio que un muchacho alto vestido con camisa azul y pantalones y gabardina negra con cabello entre negro y rojo estaba caminando hacia ella, igual viendo la mansión.

Ambos chocaron, ella solo sintió estampar su cara a un gran y fornido pecho; Él sintió como era empujado por una cabeza y otras 2 pero grandes cosas aún no identificadas por el.

-¿Qu..- no alcanzaron a terminar de decirlo y se miraron a los ojos, aún sorprendidos por lo reciente.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, tonta- le dijo muy enojado- casi me caigo!- le gritó

-El que se debiera de fijar eres tú, idiota, no eres el único que se iba a caer- gritó

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!-

-Mira, tú, te voy a…- no alcanzó a terminar

-Sabes algo, tengo muchos problemas como para andar discutiendo con gente como tú, permiso- se dio la vuelta enfadada y dejando al muchacho hablando solo.

-"Que se cree esa rubia tonta… aunque debo admitir que es interesante"- sonrió y siguió su camino a la habitación.

Lucy regresó a lado de Kina y vio a su alrededor, un poco menos de la mitad del salón se había llenado y en ese momento las luces se apagaron.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a mi hogar- dijo un hombre de edad madura en medio del salón con un reflector alumbrándolo vestido de traje- gracias por aceptar la misión de proteger a mi hija en su cumpleaños número 12- vio a los magos- mmm… por lo que veo solo 10 gremios vinieron así que aumentaré la recompensa a 400,000 jewels.

Lucy casi se desmaya de la impresión,- ¡Solo 10, quería más?¡- pensó. Definitivamente daría lo mejor de ella para esa misión. La fiesta sería esa noche y el personal le dio ropas especiales ya que ella estaría con Kina en todo momento. Su vestido era azul celeste, era ajustado y resaltaba bien su cuerpo, tenía un corte del muslo de su pierna derecha y la llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, su cabello lo tenía con una media cola en un chongo y su fleco de lado.

Kina llevaba un vestido blanco, con una diadema blanca, su cabello suelto y ondulado. Cuando la presentaron fue bajando las escaleras siendo seguida pasos atrás por Lucy, Se detuvo a 5 escalones del piso y habló.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, es un honor el que hayan podido asistir y hacerme espacio en su apretada agenda- hablaba muy fluido para tener 12 años- …Y por último, por favor disfruten de esta fiesta y todos le hicieron caso.

Kina volteó hacia Lucy y ella le sonrió, por dentro estaba muy nerviosa. Iba a bajar las escaleras pero Lucy alcanzó a ver una sombra dirigida a Kina y rápidamente sacó a Horologium y corrió hacia ella. Todos los magos se acercaron.

En un instante la mansión estaba casi completamente invadida por el gremio oscuro que estaban vestidos de negro. Algunos magos ayudaron para reunir a los invitados en un solo lugar y protegerlos, Lucy terminó protegiendo sola al señor Tamamori y a Kina, los rodearon e invocó a Virgo, Taurus y Leo, mientras ella los golpeaba con su látigo, pero eran demasiados y empezaba a cansarse.

A punto de caer Lucy apareció frente a ella el muchacho con el que había discutido, con una sonrisa arrogante casi burlona y ella se recuperó casi al instante al verlo de esa forma.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ja! Así me agradeces el haberte salvado- dijo arrogantemente- pero no lo hago por ti sino por los que estás protegiendo- mirando a Kina y a su padre en medio de ellos dos.

-De acuerdo- se volteó y empezó a luchar- gracias- Dijo en un susurro perceptible para el haciéndolo sorprenderse y que sonriera- Bien vamos!-

Comenzaron a pelear, hacían muy buen equipo, ella con sus espíritus y su látigo y el con dos parecidos a látigo que salían de cada uno de sus dos dedos en ambas manos que resplandecían de un color rojo sangre.

La pelea no duró mucho, el gremio estaba casi completamente derrotado y terminaron huyendo. Lucy se giró para comprobar que Kina y su padre estuvieran bien y sin ninguna herida.

-Me despido Lucy-san- dijo Horologium- nosotros también Hime- dijo virgo- hasta luego amor.- A Lucy le salió una gotita- Mooo – dijo Taurus.

-Ahh! Lucy-nee es una princesa, gracias por salvarme princesa- la abrazó

-Gracias Kina-chan solo dime Lucy y además no fui la única- señaló a todos los magos que ayudaban a los invitados por si estaban lastimados.

-Tienes razón Lucy-nee… papá- lo llamó y él la entendió y subió unos escalones

-Minna-san gracias por cumplir su misión, en este momento hablaré al consejo y en unos momentos los llamaré para darles su recompensa, espero que nadie haya salido herido- dijo con voz segura y serio.

El consejo llegó y verificó que nadie haya salido herido y ayudó a los invitados a retirarse con unas disculpas de parte de los anfitriones. Se llevaron a los integrantes del gremio oscuro y el señor Tamamori terminaba de dar las recompensas a los magos excepto a Lucy y a su "nuevo amigo".

Ellos estaban ocupados mirándose, discutiendo y a la vez hablándose.

Él se llamaba Shin Kagayami y era un mago independiente, solo viajaba en busca de misiones para ganar dinero y poder vivir. Shin y Lucy no se llevaban muy bien pero eso parece un encuentro predestinado, definitivamente un inicio de una gran amistad…. O algo mas?

Fin Capitulo 1

Es mi primer Fic así que espero lo hayan disfrutado...


	2. Amistades y decisiones

**Capitulo 2:**** Nuevas amistades y decisiones**

-Por favor Lucy-nee, Shin-nii, quédense a dormir esta noche, en mi cuarto, los 3 juntos- ellos se miraron confusos, no sabían qué decir- además es mi cumpleaños.

-Ehh… no... Creo que...- Lucy no pudo terminar al ver casi llorar a Kina- no, no llores Kina-chan yo...- suspiró- está bien, me quedo- dijo volviendo a suspirar.

Solo faltaba Shin y se le quedaron viendo esperando una respuesta que al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer porque no quería quedarse, pero no quería decepcionar a la niña- No lo sé porque mi equipaje está en la posada y ya pagué el alquiler por una noche y...-

-No te preocupes, traeremos tu equipaje,… su equipaje y recuperaremos el dinero que ya pagaron.

-Yo…-Kina le hizo la misma mirada que a Lucy y suspiró- de acuerdo me quedo… pero solo por ser tu cumpleaños.

Kina saltó de alegría y los abrazó, ellos dijeron donde estaba su posada y el personal salió por su equipaje mientras Kina los llevaba (arrastraba) a su habitación.

-Bien, voy por té, si quieren pueden darse un baño, ahí tienen todo lo necesario-

-Gracias Kina-chan-ambos con una sonrisa y Kina salió corriendo.

Ellos estaban sentados en la cama (Que era muy grande) y hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo para ellos.

-Bueno… yo me iré a dar un baño- dijo Lucy, Shin solo asintió, ella se iba a meter pero recordó lo que pasó en la misión y se puso a la altura de Shin un poco sonrojada- Gracias por ayudarme antes, el solo ver tu rostro hizo que recuperase todas mis fuerzas- dijo con una sonrisa y parándose. El se sorprendió y sonrió.

-No será que te enamoraste de mi- dijo con tono burlón y también parándose.

-¿Qué?, oye que t...- Shin la interrumpió poniendo su mano a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Además te había dicho que no lo hice por ti, a alguien tan violenta como tu no ayudaría- siguió burlándose.

-…-Gruñó- sólo te estoy dando las gracias!... además se que no lo hiciste por mí, pero no me importa!-dijo casi gritando, sonrojada y mirando a otro lado molesta.

A Shin le divirtió su cara y sonrió- Bueno ya me voy a bañar-dijo aun avergonzada y nerviosa intentando retroceder pero tropezándose con sus pies jalando a Shin quedando en el piso y en una pose comprometedora. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ambos estaban sonrojados y poco a poco se fueron acercando. Estaban casi rozando sus labios cuando llegó Kina con la bandeja de té en las manos.

-Eh… Etto.. lo siento! No quise interrumpir, pero ya traje el té- dijo completamente sonrojada y viendo a otro lado- Así que vamos a sentarnos a esa mesa.

Los dos se separaron rápida y torpemente y se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa sonrojados y comenzaron a tomar el té.

-Me alegro que Lucy-nee y Shin-nii se lleven bien- Tomó un sorbo de su té y ellos solo reían nerviosamente.

_-"Qué pasa, mi corazón no deja de palpitar, no puedo creer que casi doy mi primer beso, ¡Qué vergüenza_!"- pensaba Lucy mientras miraba de reojo a Shin.

_-"Qué fue eso, casi la beso, hubiese querido probar sus labios… pero qué dices Shin contrólate!"-_él también miraba de reojo a Lucy.

-Ahh! Es cierto me iba a dar un baño, así que- se paró- con permiso- iba a la bañera pero sintió cómo alguien la jalaba.

-Bañémonos juntas Lucy-nee, con Shin-nii- Que estaba tomando su té y al escucharlas casi lo escupe. Volteó a verlas sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea porque él es hombre y nosotras mujeres…-

-Pero mamá y papá lo hacen-

-Si… pero no creo que a tus papás les guste esa idea-

-Pero yo quería lavar la espalda de Shin-nii- dijo a punto de llorar.

-No, no llores Kina-chan, ah...- Lucy miró a Shin para que la ayudara

-Lucy tiene razón Kina-chan, eso no sería correcto- Shin se paró y le limpió una pequeña lágrima y sonriéndole con ternura.

-Eso no se vale… ah!-exclamó asustando a los presentes- ya sé que haremos, Lucy-nee y yo nos bañamos y después entra Shin-nii y cuando el nos diga que entremos le lavamos la espalda-

-Bueno, eso suena mejor, qué dices, Shin-kun-

-Bueno, si suena mejor… qué! Pero seré el único desnudo ahí!-

-mmm… bueno entonces quédate solo con una prenda-

-Si!, por favor Shin-nii- le suplicó Kina abrazándolo. Shin no se pudo resistir.

-ahh!, de acuerdo, primero dense un baño ustedes- suspiró cansado.

Kina se puso contenta y se metió a bañar junto con Lucy. Las dos estaban divertidas y Kina no sabía si sorprenderse o deprimirse por los grandes pechos de Lucy, haciendo sonrojar tanto a Shin como a Lucy porque lo gritó.

Terminaron de bañarse y Kina se cambió con ropa que uso antes de meterse a la tina y Lucy se paralizó…. A ella no le habían traído su maleta… Ella NO tenía ropa y el vestido ya se lo habían llevado, entonces…. Solo tenía la toalla.

-Ano… Lucy-nee-la llamó al verla en una esquina con un aura deprimente- no se preocupe seguro ya casi se la traen.

-Sí, gracias Kina-chan- dijo aun deprimida, tanto que se le olvidó que podía llamar a Virgo. Las dos salieron y Shin se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Por qué estás así y tu ropa?-dijo sin quitarle la mirada

-No tengo- se sonrojó al ver que la miraba- ya métete a bañar- y le dio paso para el baño.

-Hmm, si- pero todavía la miraba y ella no lo soportaba y le dio un golpe-Oye, por qué me pegas?!- dijo sobándose el chichón.

-Y todavía preguntas?, Eres un pervertido!- Lo empujó al baño cerrando la puerta

-…- Se rió- "Definitivamente es una chica interesante, divertida… y muy fuerte"- dijo todavía sobándose.

* * *

En el gremio de Fairy Tail…

Estaba atardeciendo y Natsu y Happy iban saliendo del gremio.

-Oi, Natsu, no sientes que falta algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No lo sé pero últimamente siento como si nos olvidáramos de algo

-Tienes razón, me pasa igual… tampoco hemos salido de misión… misión… Lucy!-gritó- debe estar en su casa, vamos Happy!

-Aye, sir!- Llegaron en unos minutos a la ventana de Lucy, pero estaba vacío- parece que no está y si se fue de misión para pagar su renta?-

-Tal vez, pero primero nos habría avisado no? Somos su equipo, mañana le preguntaremos al gremio.

Y con un "Aye!" de Happy salieron de la casa de Lucy y sin hacer ningún desastre.

Lissana estaba con su hermana platicando, no había mucha gente en el gremio y en ese momento llegaron Erza, Wendy y el equipo de Levy.

-Tadaima!- gritaron ellos pero solo recibieron una mirada de los pocos que habían

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?- dijo Erza un poco enfadada y entraron

-Hola Mira-san-dijo Wendy acercándose con Erza y Levy

-Hola chicas, bienvenidas- contestó con una sonrisa y volviendo a hablar con Lissana, quien las miró y les dedicó una sonrisa.

-No está Lu-chan, pensé que estaría aquí, yo quería hablar con ella

-Ahora que lo mencionas Levy-san, Lucy-san a estado diferente- dijo Wendy

-¿Diferente cómo? – preguntaron Erza y Levy

-No se pero ha estado un poco decaída

-Bueno cuando la veamos hay que preguntarle para ayudarla

-Si, después de todo Lu-chan es nuestra amiga y es importante para nosotros

Y así, las tres fueron a sus condominios.

Ya en la noche; Mira limpiaba los traste distraídamente y pensando. Ella estaba muy consciente de su actitud hacia Lucy y ni ella misma sabía por qué la trataba así_-"Me siento mal, sé por lo que ha estado pasando, casi todos la ignoran, le duele en especial por Natsu, ella lo ama_"-sonrió por un momento-"_pero de ella se desprende algo, una fuerza inexplicable que hace que me aleje de ella, qué haré?"_

Mientras Mira estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Lissana estaba en las mismas condiciones _-"Esto está mal, no debería de hacerlo pero a mí me gusta mucho Natsu y el solo habla de ella, por eso cada vez que el intenta acercarse a ella o ella a él yo me interpongo, creo que hace un mes de todo esto. Estoy celosa, tengo envidia y el ni siquiera es mi pareja. Lucy… no tengo nada en contra de ella pero en este caso llego a sentir rabia hacia ella y sé que le hago mal: por eso he decidido que conquistaré a Natsu, haré que se enamore de mi."_

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días!- gritaron Natsu y Happy

-Buenos días Natsu- contestaron algunos. _"¿Y yo qué?_"- pensó Happy deprimido

-Hola Natsu!-gritó Lissana abrazándolo- Y hola Happy

-Hola Lissana-contestaron ambos

Natsu y Lissana comenzaron a platicar, pero éste se acordó de anoche.

-Oh!... es cierto- Se paró en la mesa- Lucy!, alguien sabe dónde está Lucy- gritó

Todo el gremio lo miró. Lissana sintió una punzada en el corazón y bajó la mirada y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

-¿No está en su casa?- preguntó alguien

-No, anoche fui a ver y ella no estaba

-Se fue- dijo Lissana y Natsu la volteó a ver- Ayer cogió una misión del tablero

-¿Qué?... ¿Porqué?... ¿Cómo sabes?- dijo rápidamente

-La vi, ella ha estado cogiendo varias misiones sola estas semanas-

Natsu se sorprendió, no sabía cómo sentirse, si ella quería irse a una misión le hubiera dicho, aunque estuviera con Lissana. Se supone que son equipo. Ella lo prometió. ¿Porqué se fue sola? Y tantas veces, ni siquiera con Erza o con Gray que también son su equipo, ¿qué acaso ella ya no los quería?

Natsu sacando sus propias conclusiones, bajó su mirada y caminó hacia la puerta del gremio seguido por la mirada de todos.

-Espera, Natsu!, voy contigo- le dijo Lissana persiguiéndolo junto con Happy

-No, quiero estar solo- le respondió fríamente dejando a todos sorprendidos

_-"Ella…"-_queriendo salirse las lagrimas - "_Ella es muy importante para él, pero no me rendiré."_

-Voy contigo Natsu!- gritó Happy siguiendo a su amigo ya fuera.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Una Lucy se despertaba intentando levantarse siendo impedida por un brazo que la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura. Miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó al ver al dueño del brazo recordando lo de anoche.

_Flashback.._

_-Ya pueden entrar- gritó Shin desde la bañera_

_-Si!, vamos Lucy-nee- y con brillitos en los ojos entró rápidamente al baño con el cepillo para lavarle su espalda- Apúrate Lucy-nee_

_Ja! Todavía sigues con la toalla- preguntó burlón_

_-Ca-cállate, no me han traído nada, ni mi maleta ni mi ropa, a ti ya te la trajeron- contestó sonrojada y medio enojada_

_-Ah! Se me olvidaba, traeré un masajeador. Lucy-nee, le sigues lavando la espalda?_

_-Eh… sí, claro- tomó el cepillo y Kina se alejó corriendo. Le empezó a lavar la espalda y se reprendió por sonrojarse al ver esa GRAN espalda._

_-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Shin se burló, Lucy se sonrojó más y le talló más fuerte la espalda- Agh!, era una broma mujer- gritó y al mismo tiempo parándose_

_-Pues no hagas esas bromas, tonto!- se paró también pero se sonrojó aún más al verlo bien- Y no te pares así!_

_¿Así có…- se miro de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, se sonrojó y al querer taparse se movió torpe y bruscamente cayendo y jalando a Lucy consigo quedando ella encima de él, mojados, Shin desnudo y ella casi sin la toalla._

_En ese momento llegó Kina a quien se le cayó lo que tenía en la mano por la sorpresa y después de un pequeño silencio incómodo sonrió- Lucy-nee y Shin-nii se quieren muchos- Estos se acomodaron como pudieron- Lucy-nee ya trajeron tu maleta, está allá afuera- Lucy por la vergüenza salió rápidamente._

_Después de todo ese evento jugaron un rato mas con la pequeña hasta que ella ya no podía más y quiso ir a dormir._

_-Todos dormiremos juntos, yo en medio, Shin-nii a mi derecha y Lucy-nee a mi izquierda-indicó Kina, destapó las cobijas, apagó las luces y arrastro a Shin y a Lucy a la cama._

_-Oyasumi Nasai- dijo bostezando_

_Oyasumi, Kina-chan- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa- Y feliz cumpleaños- agregaron antes de caer totalmente rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Fin flashback_

_-"¿Y en dónde está Kina?"-_Shin levántate… levántate- menciono 5 veces más y al no dar resultado lo mandó a volar fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le dijo sacando humos

-Buenos días- le dijo Lucy ignorando su pregunta y con una sonrisa- Iré al baño a cambiarme, haz lo mismo

-Hai, Hai- bostezó-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé pero no es temprano y Kina seguro que está abajo, apurémonos.

Los dos se cambiaron y arreglaron sus maletas, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con una empleada

-El señor y la señorita pide su presencia en el comedor- Ellos asintieron y siguieron a la muchacha hasta a un muy, Muy grande comedor

-Buenos días- dijeron el señor Tamamori y Kina

-Buenos días- contestaron ellos

- Por favor siéntense a desayunar con nosotros- dijo el señor Tamamori

-Gracias—se sentaron en frente de Kina y comieron mientras Kina hablaba sobre la magia, su cumpleaños y de que no despertó ni a Shin ni a Lucy porque se veían tan lindos. Ellos sonrojados terminaron su desayuno, agradeciendo la comida.

-Ahora por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina- Ellos asintieron y siguieron al hombre

-Quiero agradecerles por haber ayudado a mi hija y a mí el día de ayer. Para demostrar mi agradecimiento les entrego su recompensa- Lo tomaron y se sorprendieron al ver que había 100,000 jewels más de lo acordado.

-Esto… no entiendo, ¿por qué nos da más señor Tamamori?- le preguntó Shin

-Ustedes ayer nos protegieron más que nadie y además hicieron feliz a mi hija, eso no tiene precio, se los hubiera dado antes de no ser porque mi hija no me dio la oportunidad- terminó con una sonrisa.

Ellos se miraban dudando en aceptarlo cuando la puerta se abrió- acéptenlo- dijo Kina entrando a la oficina- papá enserio los aprecia de lo contrario no lea aumentaría la recompensa ni los dejaría quedarse, así que, por favor – Ellos solo asintieron y aceptaron la recompensa.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho señor Tamamori, si usted o Kina-chan necesita ayuda…- Fue interrumpida- no duden en llamarnos- terminó Shin

-Por supuesto y gracias nuevamente, señorita Lucy Heartfilia y Shin Kagayami

Después de la despedida (difícil despedida) de Kina, ellos salieron de la mansión rumbo a sus casas y comenzaron a caminar.

-Por cierto, a donde te diriges Shin, si no mal recuerdo tu eres un mago independiente no? Y muy fuerte, ¿Qué tipo de magia utilizas?

-mmm… La magia que utilizo es la oscuridad… es algo difícil de explicar y me dirijo a Magnolia- ella se detuvo y él se sorprendió- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Enserio te diriges a Magnolia?, genial! Yo vivo allá, vamos juntos y en el camino me cuentas sobre tu magia si?- dijo muy emocionada y tomando las manos de Shin.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ir en tren contigo?- le dijo alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por su actitud.

-Bien! Haz lo que quieras, yo me ofrecí de buena manera y tu… bueno, te lo pierdes- furiosa agarro sus maletas y de dirigió a la estación de trenes. Suspiró y sacó a Plue- Hola- Pun, pun- respondió este. Su mirada se puso triste-Vamos por los boletos.

-_"Creo que me pasé, no debí decirle eso y aceptar pero…"- _Se dispuso a seguirla- _"Su mirada estaba triste ¿le habrá afectado mucho lo que le dije?-_

Shin compró su boleto y todos subieron al tren, el se sentó atrás de ella para en cualquier momento tratar de disculparse.

Ella suspiró- Ese tonto de Shin, espero no volver a verlo- este frunció el ceño- ¿Porqué no quiso acompañarme? No quiero volver al gremio y ver cómo me ignoran "_cómo él me ignora"- _Sentía que lloraría pero solo soltó un sollozo. Shin se sintió culpable y se extrañó por sus palabras.

Pasó un tiempo, Plue volvió al mundo estelar, Shin no tenía todavía el valor para disculparse y Lucy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un señor se sentó a lado de ella hasta que sintió cómo alguien posaba una de sus manos en una de sus piernas y empezaba a acariciarla. Ella se asustó y ni siquiera pudo llamar a sus espíritus, sólo soltó algunos quejidos y lo intentó alejar sin éxito. Estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía tan inútil y tan débil.

-Quite sus asquerosas manos de ella- tanto el señor como ella se sorprendieron

-Ehh? Mira niño tú no te metas

-No lo volveré a repetir, quite sus asquerosas manos de ella- é le dio una mirada que podría asustar a cualquiera- ella viene conmigo maldito vejete!

El señor se asustó y huyo de ahí rápidamente. Él se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shin?- preguntó bruscamente

-Te salvo de pervertidos como ese- le dijo tranquilamente- ¿merezco al menos las gracias no?

-Pensé que no subirías porque no querías estar conmigo

-Es diferente si subo y no estoy contigo

-Pero estás conmigo ahora!

-Porque te salvé de ese viejo!

-¿Y?, en todo caso ¿Por qué sigues aún aquí?

-Porque quiero, ¿¡algún problema?!

-Sí!, aún sigo resentida por lo que me dijiste!

-También vine por eso!

-¡¿Para qué, para seguir diciéndome de cosas?!

-No! Para disculparme!- pararon de gritar. Ambos se sorprendieron y él se sonrojó- Yo… quería disculparme, no quise decirte esas cosas, yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo así que…

-No te preocupes- le interrumpió y le sonrió- Gracias por ayudarme y perdón por gritarte de esa forma.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, habían pasado casi 2 horas de 3 que eran y ninguno sabía de qué hablar. A Lucy le estaba entrando sueño, Shin se dio cuenta y habló rápido para evitar que se durmiera.

-¿Y… tú querías saber sobre mi magia no?

-¡! Enserio me dirás?- se le quitó el sueño y preguntó animada

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? – ella se sentó en frente de él y se le quedó mirando- bueno yo… aprendí mi magia al viajar por distintos lugares, al leer escritos o libros de magos poderosos, al ver a magos luchar y combiné todo eso para tener la magia perdida que una vez leí en un libro; pero ésta es oscura, no es que sea mala, sino que hay luz y oscuridad, yo soy oscuridad, sólo falta ver si hay alguien de luz.

-Woah! ¿Y qué puede hacer tu magia?

-Pues… varias cosas, como fuego, hielo, agua, rayos, distintos elementos, claro no es tan poderoso como los magos dedicados a eso y también puedo convertir partes de mi cuerpo en armas- vio la cara confundida de Lucy- por ejemplo mira- de su mano hizo una burbuja de agua, después la congeló y quedó un cubo y al final de su otra mano sacó fuego y derritió el cubo convirtiéndolo en una rosa de hielo roja; toda su magia de colores sombríos.

-Es genial!, ya quisiera poder hacer eso, así sería más fuerte y no necesitaría que me protegieran siempre- terminó con voz apagada y su mirada triste.

-Yo te podría enseñar-le dijo sonriendo- _"¡¿Pero qué dices, por qué me interesa tanto?!, pero no me pude controlar al ver su mirada_ _triste"_ Ella lo vio sorprendida

-Si! Sería maravilloso- "_Así tal vez Natsu y los demás dejarían de ignorarme_

-Pero… tendrías que viajar conmigo porque solo en un lugar es difícil- _"Pero qué digo, si eso no es necesario, me estoy volviendo loco"_

-Estaría bien pero… tendría que dejar a mi gremio y ellos son mi familia

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, pero la propuesta sigue en pie- le sonrió y ella se sonrojó y también le sonrió- "_Definitivamente necesito ayuda, pero se ve tan linda así…. Basta! No pienses eso_ .

-Gracias- él se sonrojó- Ah! Mira ya llegamos ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?

-Eh?... pues no sé, creo que buscaré una posada

-Bueno, te acompaño y… si no hay posadas, eres libre de quedarte en mi casa- "_No puedo creer que le propuse eso si apenas lo conozco, aunque no sería problema, nadie viene a mi casa"_

-Jajaja, está bien- "_Ojalá no haya posada, pero qué?!- se abofeteó mentalmente_

Buscaron en diferentes posadas pero extrañamente todas tenían cupo lleno y al final terminaron yendo a la casa de Lucy….

¿Qué cosas pasará mientras estén Magnolia?

* * *

Perdón si me tarde... es que se me dificultó subir el capítulo pero ya está! Difrútenlo!


	3. Viaje y una despedida

Aquí está el capitulo 3. Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que no vuelva a pasar

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**__** Viaje y una despedida**_

Era poco más de medio día en Magnolia y una rubia maga estelar se dirigía a su gremio… Fairy Tail

Abrió la puerta delicadamente y con algo de nerviosismo, había dejado a Shin para que se acomodara y comprara algunas cosas. Entró al gremio y estaba tal como lo había dejado, Natsu platicaba con Lissana, Mirajane atendía la barra, Gray platicaba con Juvia (Últimamente Gray y Natsu ya ni se pelaban), y Happy molestaba a Charle.

-Lu-chan, ya llegaste-gritó Levy abrazándola- ayer no te vi

-Lo siento Levy-chan, es que fui de misión- le correspondió su abrazo era como su hermana menor- oye, necesito hablar de algo importante

-Eh?, claro, vamos a sentarnos- se sentaron apartadas de los demás- te escucho..

-Pues verás, yo e..- Erza llegó de repente y se sentó con ellas

-Hola Lucy, Levy, ¿por qué están tan apartadas?

-La verdad es que yo..- Hola Lucy-san, Erza-san, Levy-san- dijo Wendy con Charle (despistó a Happy con ayuda de Phanter Lily)

-Hola Wendy- contestaron todas

-Las estoy interrumpiendo?,-preguntó nerviosa y titubeante.- Lo siento, ahora me voy

-¡No!, Wendy quédate, de hecho me alegro que todas estén aquí, necesito hablar con ustedes para que me aconsejen-Todas se sorprendieron y al ver su cara se pusieron serias.

Lucy les contó su misión, les contó sobre Shin, Kina y lo que pasó en la mansión (menos donde pasó situaciones comprometedoras con Shin) y sobre la propuesta que él le había dado, ella se lo estaba tomando seriamente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres entrenar?

-Es cierto, eres fuerte Lu-chan

-He progresado un poco pero siempre me terminan protegiendo

-Pero no nos molesta protegerte

-Yo lo sé pero soy una inútil… es por eso que Natsu prefiere a Lissana- empezó a sollozar- por eso es que ya no hacemos misiones en equipo, ni con Erza ni Gray.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni Levy, Wendy o hasta Charle no sabían qué decirle y Erza se sentía culpable, pues ella no hacía misiones con Lucy aunque fuera de su equipo y no es porque ella no quisiera, la habría invitado pero ni ella sabía por qué no lo hizo.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio, el resto del gremio ni se daba cuenta. Cada una estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Si vas…-dijo Erza- si vas, deja que conozcamos a el idiota que te lo propuso y nosotras lo juzgaremos- Las demás sonrieron y asintieron

.Erza…-no pudo contener las lágrimas y la abrazó, definitivamente tenía buenas amigas-¡gracias, gracias, gracias a todas!- pronto todas se unieron en un abrazo- ahora iré a hablar con el maestro

-¡Suerte!- contestaron ellas

Se sentía muy nerviosa. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" del maestro. Miró al maestro, lo saludó y comenzó a hablar lo que tenía en mente hacer, el maestro la entendió, después de todo no dejaría el gremio, sólo iría a entrenar. El maestro le dio un "pequeño" sermón sobre el peligro, que no se fíe de otros, etc, tardaron casi hora y media. El maestro cuando terminó de hablar se le salió unas lágrimas, uno de sus hijos se iría y se tardaría en regresar. Ambos salieron de su oficina para dar el anuncio.

Lucy primero fue a darles la noticia a sus amigas que la felicitaron y la abrazaron, quedaron en irse juntas a conocer a Shin después de que el maestro diera el anuncio.

Natsu no había apartado la vista desde que vio a Lucy en el gremio, cuando se juntó con sus amigas, cuando empezó a llorar, quiso acercarse pero no era buena idea y a pesar de sus grandes sentidos no alcanzó a escucharlas, como si hubiera una barrera que lo impidiera, después la perdió de vista cuando fue a la oficina del maestro. Se desesperó, llevaban casi hora y media ahí! Cuánto más tardarían. Finalmente salió

Él todavía se sentía un poco ¿enojado?, dolido, no sabía pero al ver a Lucy sentía una furia inexplicable y más cuando no sabía que Lucy estaba siendo ignorad, incluso por él. Se sentía bien con Lissana, recordando viejos tiempos y que deberían salir a divertirse otra vez, ella era su hermanita y por supuesto que la quería, aunque aveces la notaba un poco extraña, ella lo veía mucho o se le acercaba demasiado y le incomodaba un poco y cuando veía a Lucy y se levantaba para ir con ella Lissana rápidamente sacaba otro tema o lo jalaba haciéndole olvidar lo que iba a hacer

En ese momento estaba solo, no recuera a donde le dijo Lissana que iba, Vio a Lucy con Erza, Levy y Wendy que la felicitaban ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le habrá dicho al maestro? De un momento a otro Natsu se posó atrás de Lucy, ni él sabía cómo había llegado así de rápido. Su flequillo le cubría el rostro. Lucy retrocedió y volteó chocando con Natsu. Lo miró y su aura desprendía ¿Ira? A ella le dio miedo por un segundo y Natsu se puso aun más furioso

-¡Natsu!, perdón, hola- él no levantaba la mirada- Oye, yo debo…-

-¿Por qué?- susurró. Se controlaba porque se empezaba a poner más enojado.

-Eh?, ¿Por qué, qué?- "Se habrá enterado del entrenamiento"-

- ¿Ya no somos más tu familia?- Natsu levantó su mirada

-¿De qué hablas? claro que lo son y serán siempre- "Si, ya se enteró"-

-¿Entonces, tú me odias?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Natsu, yo te a…, yo no te odio!- "Por poco, ahora de qué habla"

-¡¿Y por qué has hecho todo esto?!, ¡te vas a misiones sola en lugar de hacerlo con tu equipo, dime, ¿Por qué?!-Finalmente gritó

-¡Oye no te entiendo a qué te refieres, si he hecho misiones yo sola es porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ni a ti ni a Erza ni a Gray ni siquiera a Happy les podía decir que me acompañaran porque o no me hacían caso o estaban muy ocupados!- le gritó igualmente enojada -"Cómo me dice eso"- pensó

-¡No mientas, yo no he estado ocupado y tampoco vi que intentaras hablar conmigo, sólo he hablado con Lissana!-

-¡Pues por eso, porque has hablado con Lissana todo el día y todos los días que decidí no molestarte porque en mis primeros intentos fui ignorada totalmente!

- ¡Qué tiene que hable con ella, es como mi hermana pequeña, no solo debo estar contigo sabes!

-¡¿Qué?!- balbuceó un poco-"Esto es el colmo"- ¡Basta Natsu!, ¿qué te pasa, por qué me hablas así?, no puedo creer que seas alguien tan…

-¡¿Tan qué?!

-… ¡Olvídalo, me voy de aquí!- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, trataba de controlar sus lágrimas. Natsu la agarró de la mano y la lastimó un poco haciéndola voltear

-¡¿A dónde vas?, no hemos terminado de hablar- le gritó apretando su agarre- No te conocía así Lucy, me decepcionas

Ella no soportó más y sus lágrimas salieron una tras otra. Con su otra mano y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada- Yo soy la que está decepcionada de ti, pensé que me conocías más, parece que todo el tiempo que he estado en el gremio no ha servido de nada-

-¡Bien, si no ha servido de nada por qué no te vas?!

-¿Quieres que deje el gremio?

-Yo…- Natsu aflojó el agarre de su mano "¿Qué estoy haciendo, esto no es lo que quiero"-

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres está bien, a partir de mañana ya no me verás en el gremio- se soltó de Natsu, caminó a la puerta y abrió, pero se giró antes de salir-Te juro, Natsu Dragneel que la próxima vez que me veas me pedirás perdón por dudar así de mi- dicho esto salió con la cara llena de lágrimas que se confundían por la lluvia que recién azotaba Magnolia- "El clima está de acuerdo con mi estado de ánimo"-

El gremio estaba en completo silencio, nadie se había movido de su lugar. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y Erza lo rompió.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Natsu, Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?

-Lu-chan no merecía esas palabras tan hirientes

-Lu-Lucy-san se sentía triste y usted lo empeoró Natsu-san

Levy y Wendy también intervinieron, inmediatamente se fueron a seguir a Lucy.

De nuevo el gremio se mantuvo en silencio, el maestro solo miraba, decidió posponer el anuncio. Mirajane se sentía triste y culpable, Lissana estaba recargada en un pilar –"¿Así que su hermana eh?"- pensó y sonrió tristemente.

* * *

Lucy corría en las calles toda mojada y llorosa dirigiéndose a su casa y a unos pocos metros de llagar chocó con un par de bolsas de mercado que venía cargando un hombre y cayó al suelo

-Perdóneme señorita, ¿Se lastimó?- le tendió la mano y ella levantó su mirada-¡¿Lucy?¡, pero qu..-

-Shin…- él se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar sin control- ¡Shin…Shin!- solo atinaba a decir

-No llores, lo siento, ¿te golpeaste muy duro?- ella no contestaba solo lloraba y él no sabía qué hacer- ven, vamos a tu casa- decidió cargarla, agarro las bolsas y se dirigió al apartamento.

Entraron y dejó las bolsas en la mesa y a Lucy en una silla. Él cogió otra silla y se sentó en frente de ella

-Lu…-

-No es justo- dijo en voz baja todavía llorando

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-"No creo que haya sido porque la tiré"- confía en mi

Lucy lo vio y sonrió, ya había dejado de llorar-Verás yo…- le redactó lo que le pasó en el gremio, cuando llegó a la parte de la discusión con Natsu titubeó un poco y al terminar el relato nuevas lágrimas le empezaron a salir.

Shin no sabía que decirle, solo pudo abrazarla y consolarla lo más tiernamente que pudo. Cuando Lucy terminó de desahogarse se separó de Shin y lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Shin

-No tienes por qué agradecer…

-Si tengo, porque a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos me has ayudado mucho y yo… enserio muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti, siempre estoy solo y con tan solo dos días de conocerte me cambiaste por completo- No se daban cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Shin se acercó a su rostro y Lucy no intentó moverse. Estaban a pocos centímetros….

-¡Lucy!- llegaron Erza, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Gray y Juvia. Ambos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron quedando a cada extremo de la habitación.

-"¡No puede ser casi beso a Shin, que vergüenza, ahora que va a pensar de mi!"

-"Tan cerca de besarla, pero qué digo, no es como si quisiera besarla ¿o si?"

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Te dijimos que vendríamos a decirle a Shin que te cuidase ¿no?

-¿Qué te cuide?-Shin miró a Lucy confundido

-"¡Agh!, se me olvidó pedirle a Shin lo del entrenamiento. ¡Tonta!"-Amm… si, verás, en el gremio yo cuando estaba platicando con mis amigas les dije que estaba considerando la propuesta que me hiciste en el tren- murmuró nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos

-¿Propuesta?... ahh el entrenamiento, ¿quieres aceptarla?, ¿estás segura?, pero...

-Por favor Shin, dijiste que seguía en pie ¿no?- le suplicó tomando sus manos

-"Rayos!, no puedo rechazarla cuando me mira así".-tartamudeó un poco y suspiró- "Agh, Shin estás perdiendo tu estilo"- Por supuesto que te ayudaré Lucy

Lucy sonrió y lo abrazó diciéndole muchos "Gracias", olvidándose completamente de que tenían visitas y que los miraban muy confundidos.

-Hmhm!-carraspeó Erza haciéndolos separarse y sonrojarse por olvidar que no estaban completamente solos- Pensé que ya le habías dicho que ibas a aceptar

-Es que..- se rió nerviosa- lo venía pensando de camino al gremio y se me olvidó decirle a Shin mi decisión- dijo dejando a todos con una gotita en sus nucas

-Bueno, entonces, tú eres Shin ¿no? El que conoció hace casi dos días

-Eh, sí, soy Shin Kagayami, gusto en conocerlos

-Mucho gusto yo soy Erza Scarlet, amiga de Lucy- Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido "Titania"-pensó-"La famosa _Titania _de la que muchos hablan"

Lucy presentó a todos sus amigos.

-Gray, tu ropa…- él murmuró "_Mierda!" _y se dispuso a buscar su ropa

-No es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué están aquí Gray y Juvia? -Estos no sabían aún todavía de qué trataba todo el asunto del entrenamiento.

-No los encontramos de camino y dijeron que estaban preocupados por ti Lu-chan

-Sí, te fuiste muy enfadada. No le hagas caso a ese idiota descerebrado

-Juvia piensa igual que gray-sama

-Gracias chicos- Lucy los abrazó y les sonrió

-Ano... Juvia no entiende, Lucy-san se irá?- Aunque fuera su rival del amor, varias cosas habían pasado como para sentirse confiada de tener la "delantera"-

-Es cierto, ¿a qué se refieren con el entrenamiento?

-Bueno, yo he decidido hacerme más fuerte y para eso voy a ir a entrenar con Shin. Él me ayudará a aprender a controlar más la magia

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, no deberías tomar enserio lo que la estufa te dijo

-Juvia cree que debería informarle primero al maestro también

-Sí, Hace un rato le dije al maestro mi decisión y la aceptó, porque después de todo no dejaré el gremio, solo me ausentaré un tiempo; y no lo hago por Natsu… solamente-susurró lo último- Lo hago por mí, porque quiero ser más fuerte, no quiero que toda la vida me protejan, quiero ser útil, yo…

-Muy bien-interrumpió Gray- sé cómo te sientes y te apoyo aunque no me guste mucho la idea- le revolvió el cabello como niña pequeña-pero debes cuidarte ¿sí?

-Gracias Gray- ella le sonrió "Es como mi hermano mayor"- detrás de esta escena todos miraban con ternura, excepto dos pares de ojos que miraban, unos a Gray y otros a Lucy con furia; "Mi rival del amor, aléjense ya!" ; "Por qué la mira así, quien se cree, ¿acaso no es novio de esa muchacha…Juvia?"

-Entonces está decidido- Gray volteó a ver a Shin- pero no podemos dejar a cualquiera con nuestra Lucy, así que..-

-Ya entiendo-Interrumpió Erza acomodándose la ropa- Vamos a ver cuánta fuerza tienes- y sacó una espada

-¿Eh?, ¿qué van a hacer?- Lucy se confundió-… No me digan que..-

-Exacto- Gray se tronó los dedos y convirtió su brazo en hielo

-Juvia también participa- se puso a lado de Gray y Erza

-Bien, cuando quieran- Shin también se acomodó

Pero..- Lucy buscó ayuda en Levy y Wendy pero éstas ya estaban sentadas para disfrutar el espectáculo

-Ven, Lucy-san, siéntate-"¡Wendy, ya la contagió el gremio!" se lamentó la rubia

Todos estaban listos y al parecer todos iban contra Shin y también se habían olvidado de que estaban en el apartamento de Lucy.

Iban a dar el primer ataque pero se detuvieron al escuchar: -¡En mi casa noo!

Acordaron ir al bosque (para alivio de Lucy) y el primero en atacar fue Gray.

Él se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Shin con un mazo de hielo, pero lo esquivó. Luego formó un arco y le fue disparando logrando hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo izquierdo, acto seguido formó una espada y se dispuso a atacarlo pero Shin fue más rápido y formo al mismo tiempo una espada de fuego logrando derretir la mitad de su espada y golpeándolo con unas bolas de fuego lo lanzó hacia el lago terminando la pelea.

-¡Agh!- se quejó Gray saliendo todo empapado del lago

-¡Gray-sama!, ¿Dónde se lastimó?-

-No te preocupes Juvia no es nada, sólo me distraje un poco-Erza le lanzó una toalla para secarse y evitar un resfriado- Buena pelea, pelirrojo- Este solo sonrió

La siguiente fue Juvia que estaba un poco molesta por haber lastimado a su Gray-sama. Estaban frente a frente y Juvia empezó su ataque con unas serpientes de agua que lo rodearon, estrujándolo y haciéndolo quejarse un poco y al instante lo encerró en una burbuja de agua, evitando que respirara y que no se moviera, después lo dejó caer al suelo jadeando un poco y volviendo a pararse para seguir con la pelea. Juvia volvió a estrujarlo con sus serpientes, pero esta vez Shin las congeló y las derritió al mismo tiempo, copiándole las serpientes a Juvia formó unas serpientes de agua, atrapándola y elevándola al aire, descendió un poco y la sujetó fuerte a un árbol, congeló las serpientes y con su fuego logró que se pegara al árbol.

Terminó la pelea y con ayuda de Gray y Virgo la despegaron del árbol, se sentó con ayuda de Gray y le sonrió a Shin.

-En verdad Shin-san es fuerte e inteligente

-Gracias Juvia-san, usted no se queda atrás y discúlpame si me sobrepase- Ella negó y se relajó en los brazos de Gray.

La única que quedaba era Erza, estando de frente, ella sacó una armadura ligera junto a una espada y lo apuntó. Shin también sacó una espada para sorpresa de todos y se pudo en guardia. Erza atacó primero y Shin la detuvo con su espada pero al instante se rompió en pedazos, dio un salto de seguridad hacia atrás y sacó esta vez una lanza. Erza sonrió y volvió a atacar con más fuerza, Shin lo volvió a detener pero no se rompió y con un esfuerzo más la obligó a saltar hacia atrás; esta vez, Shin atacó y chocaron sus armas, Erza rompió su lanza a la mitas y Shin lo aprovechó para atacar con más fuerza a Erza, quien se le dificultó por los muy rápidos movimientos de él. Shin dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sacó otra espada. Éste sería el último movimiento, ambos corrieron hacia su contrincante y al chocar sus espadas uno de ellos salió volando unos metros más atrás cayendo de espalda. Erza guardó su armadura y se levantó aceptando que perdió y se reunió con Gray y Juvia.

Wendy corrió con ellos para ver si necesitaban alguna ayuda, pero todos estaban ilesos, sólo un poco cansados. Levy, Wendy, Charle, Gray, Juvia y Erza se reunieron para discutir sobre lo acontecido y llegaron a una decisión.

-Definitivamente, eres apto para proteger a Lucy. Te la encargamos- dijo Erza y los demás asintieron con una sonrisa.

Shin sonrió e hizo una reverencia, todos regresaron a casa de Lucy para cenar todos juntos y pasar un momento ameno. Descubrieron que Shin era un muy buen cocinero y platicaron, ellos se irían en 2 días y Lucy pensaba en regresar de vez en vez si es posible a pagar su renta, relajarse un poco o cambiarse de ropa y si se puede visitarlos. Pasó el resto de la tarde entre pláticas y risas y al despedirse quedaron en verse en la estación de Magnolia.

* * *

En tanto la situación del gremio estaba un poco tensa, Natsu se había sentado aislado en una mesa, ni siquiera Happy se atrevía a estar con él, no sabía cómo animarlo. Natsu se sentía miserable al recordar su discusión con Lucy, por qué rayos dijo todo eso, no era lo que realmente sentía, era como si hubiera sido controlado, ¡Agh! Todo es tan confuso

Mirajane y Lissana lo veían, una con pena y la otra pensando qué hacer para consolar a su amado. Sonaba cruel, pero era una oportunidad y se levantó decidida a ir con él, sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Salamander!- gritó Gajeel golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Lo cargó como a un saco de patatas y lo llevó alejado del gremio seguido por la mirada aturdida y sorprendida de los miembros restantes del gremio.

Gajeel había visto toda la escena desde que la rubia llegó al gremio, y como no si la enana la recibió efusivamente –"Y no es porque la esté viendo todo el tiempo… no!". Y aunque tampoco pudo escuchar la conversación se dio cuenta de que andaba algo mal con la rubia y Natsu con sus palabras al parecer lo había empeorado.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- reclamó Natsu.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa a ti, ¡imbécil!?

-¡¿A qué te refieres, idiota?!

-A la coneja, cerebrito, ¿por qué andas perdiendo el tiempo aquí en lugar de ir a pedirle disculpas por las palabras hirientes que le dijiste?

-….-

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero en estas últimas semanas se han comportado extraños todos, tú incluido- Natsu confundido empezó a balbucear- y la coneja se ha ido a misiones sola mientras tu coqueteabas con la peliblanca, es por eso que no tenías derecho a reclamarle todo eso-

-No es cierto, yo no pude haberlo hecho… ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi…- "¿Por qué me duele decir esto, ¿sólo es eso ella de mi?"

- Lo mejor será que reflexiones sobre qué hacer o podrías lamentarlo- Y sin decir más Gajeel se fue alejando siendo seguido por Phanter Lily (Los dos excedes escucharon la conversación desde que Gajeel sacó a Natsu)

Happy llegó junto a su compañero, estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, jamás había pasado una situación así y a quién podía pedirle consejo…

-Oi, Natsu, ¿Estás bien?

-Soy un idiota Happy, no sé qué es lo que me pasó

-Natsu…

-Ahora, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Sabes mejor vayamos a casa- Happy se sentía terrible, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar tato a Lucy como a su mejor amigo Natsu, mañana iría a hablar con ella. Paró a Natsu y sacó sus alas para llevarlo a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucy y Shin se dedicaron a preparar las cosas para su viaje y para el entrenamiento, ella compró ropa adecuada para estar cómoda y aprovechó para informar lo que haría a la casera, ella iría cada mes o dos para pagar su renta, la casera lo aceptó y le deseó un feliz viaje. Pasado la mitad del día ellos regresaron a casa para comer y descansar. Primero Lucy se dio un baño mientras Shin preparaba sus cosas y después mientras él se bañaba Lucy hizo la cena.

-Ya esta- dijo la rubia terminando de poner el último plato- ahora queda esperar a Shin- se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos comenzando a relajarse, pero los abrió abruptamente cuando escuchó algo caerse- ¡Happy!

-¡Lucy!- voló directamente a su pecho a abrazarla -"Hace mucho que no lo hago, cómo extrañaba hacerlo"- Estaba preocupado- comenzó a llorar y a moquear

-Vamos Happy- ella le correspondió el abrazo –"Vaya, extrañaba que me abrazara"- Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo quería que..-

-¡Lucy! ¿Y mi ropa?- Shin salió sólo con una toalla enrollada a la cintura

-¿C-Cómo sales así? ¡Exhibicionista!- gritó sonrojada- Ten, la lavé

-Gracias y ¡No soy un exhibicionista!, ¿no me digas que no te gustó?- dijo burlón y encerrándose en el baño –por seguridad- y no se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Happy

-¡Shin!, ¡Ahh!, enserio, cómo es que sale así- suspiró- Y bien Happy qué… te pasa

Happy estaba en shock y balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Lu-Lucy, el…- Lucy se confundió –"¿El?-" se gussstan

-¿Qué?- "¿A qué se refiere con…?.- Lucy se sonrojó- No, no, él, no, es sólo un amigo, sí sólo eso, nada más

Happy la miro con cara de –enserio-no-te-creo y ella tuvo que explicarle todo, sobre que ella se iría mañana para ser más fuerte y que Shin sería quien la iba a acompañar. Happy le dijo que o se fuera, que Natsu no lo decía enserio y lloró, pero después lo comprendió, aunque este tal Shin no le caía muy bien.

Shin salió y se dio cuenta de que no sólo era Lucy y se disculpó por no haberlo visto antes y Lucy los presentó formalmente. Entonces se decidió que él comería con ellos. Suerte que traía un poco de pescado para él.

-Ya es de noche y tenemos que descansar para mañana

-Tienes razón, Happy seguro que te escapaste ya por mucho tiempo

A Happy se le atragantó el pescado, era cierto, no le informó a Natsu que se iba, pues estaba deprimido.- Tienes razón Lucy, pero tú te vas mañana y yo…

-No será por siempre, no te preocupes

-De acuerdo, mañana iré a despedirte- Happy se fue no sin antes pedirle un poco de lo que comieron Shin y Lucy para Natsu, claro con algún otro pretexto

-¡Te espero mañana!- gritó ella desde la ventana

-¡Aye!

Lucy recogió todo y Shin la ayudó a lavar los trastos. Cuando estaban listos para dormir Lucy en la cama y Shin en el sofá, tardaron en dormir por los nervios de mañana. Y cada uno con sus pensamientos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana ya estaban Shin y Lucy en la estación esperando al tren. Partirían a las 11.00 de la mañana y estaban esperando pero voltearon para ver a los dueños de ciertos gritos.

-¡Lucy!, ¡Lucy!- eran Erza, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Gray, Juvia y ¿Gajeel?

-Ah!, Lu-chan… que… bueno… que…sigues… aquí- dijo una entrecortada Levy

-¿Chicos, se sienten bien?

-Temíamos no llegar a tiempo

-Faltan 30 minutos

-Ven, no había por qué correr- dijo un poco molesto Gajeel

-¿Y… sólo vinieron ustedes?

-Si!, sólo nosotros lo sabemos

-Ah, ya veo- "Que tonta y pensar que tal vez Natsu vendría a detenerme o tan siquiera a despedirme"- Todos notaron la mirada triste que se le formó

-Te trajimos algunas cosas que tal vez te sirvan en su viaje Lucy-san- Wendy mencionó para tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Es cierto, no sabíamos que podría serte útil, y compramos esto

-Oh, chicos no debieron

-Claro que si, eres nuestra compañera, nuestra familia…

-Gracias- Lucy sonrió y abrazó a todos (Sí, también Gajeel que se dejó)

Se quedaron esperando el tiempo restante a que viniera el tren. Lucy veía a su alrededor de reojo esperando ver una cabellera rosada, pero nada durante los largos y restantes 30 minutos.

* * *

En otra parte, alejada de la estación y por el bosque, se encontraba un muchacho deprimido y con grandes ojeras siendo molestado por un pequeño gato alado.

-Natsu, levántate, ayer no saliste para nada, ni a comer y no has dormido nada

-Déjame Happy, no lo merezco

- Vamos Natsu, párate y salgamos- Happy se estaba desesperando, faltaba poco para que saliera el tren de Lucy y Natsu lo estaba haciendo difícil.- ¡Natsu, ya, yo tengo que llegar a la estación para despedirme de Lucy y falta poco para que su tren salga!-

-¡¿Qué?¡- se reincorporó velozmente- ¡¿Cómo que se va?¡

-Sí, se va a ir a entrenar y ya casi parte su tren, además de que va acompañada por un tipo que no se si se pueda confiar en él… pero si Lucy va con el sebe ser una buena persona ¿no?- demasiado tarde, Natsu ya había salido corriendo sin escuchar la última parte, Happy tuvo que dar todo su esfuerzo para alcanzarlo, ya llevaba medio camino.

-Oi, Natsu- jadeó Happy- No te precipites

-¿Cómo que no si se va con quien sabe qué hombre?

-Su nombre es Shin y Lucy lo conoció hace poco, ella dice que es muy fuerte y se nota que ella confía mucho en él.

Natsu por alguna razón se sintió enojado cuando escuchó que iría acompañada por un ese tal Gin y que ella confiaba en él. En ese momento ni por coincidencia se le pasaba por la mente Lissana o alguien más, sólo quería llegar a tiempo.

* * *

-Bien, ya llegó el tren, es hora de irnos Lucy- Shin mencionó

-Sí!- volteó a ver a sus amigos- Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos. Cuídense

-Lu-chan- Levy la abrazó y empezó a llorar- tu también cuídate mucho

-Ya, ya enana, no la hagas retrasarse-Gajeel la elevó como siempre de su blusa mientras ella se quejaba y daba inútiles intentos de golpes hacia Gajeel

-Oi, coneja, regresa pronto- le sonrió todavía sin soltar a Levy

-Sí, Lucy, recuerda que tienes que regresar con tu familia

-Lucy-san, cuídate mucho

-Chicos… no se preocupen, estaré de vuelta muy pronto

-Te esperaremos-Gray le dijo sonriente. Luego volteó a ver amenazadoramente a Shin- Y tu… más te vale que la cuides bien si no quieres ver a todo un gremio de magos detrás de ti

-Claro que lo hare- Shin respondió sonriendo-"Por supuesto que la cuidaré, no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ella"-Ya es hora Lucy

-Lucy, espera- Erza detuvo a Lucy y la abrazó- Tu lo conseguirás, no te rindas

-Gracias Erza, no lo hare- le correspondió el abrazo- Cuando vuelva espero ver que ya sean pareja Gray, Juvia- Estos se sonrojaron furiosamente y Lucy rió- También Gajeel, te encargo a Levy-chan, no la dejes sola- Este sólo sonrió y Levy se sonrojó al igual que Gray y Juvia.

Lucy y Shin subieron al tren y se sentaron, Lucy se asomó a la ventana para decirles adiós a sus amigos con la mano, El tren ya iba a arrancar, de pronto se escucharon algunos gritos.

-¡Lucy!

-Eh?-"Alguien me llama…"

-Lucy!- de lejos se vio a un chico volando gracias a un gato azul quien venía gritando

-Happy! Y Nat…su- realmente no lo podía creer, se sintió muy feliz de verlo

-Lucy, ¿qué pasa?- Cuando mencionó a Natsu Shin frunció el ceño- "Así que él es Natsu ¿no?"

-Lucy, matte, perdón por llegar tarde- estaban justo en frente de su ventana

-Happy- ella sonrió, se veía muy cansado, pobre, pero en ese momento el tren arrancó y Natsu y Happy se agarraron del tren para no caerse.

Lucy casi se caía pero Shin la sostuvo y ella le sonrió. Natsu no había podido decir nada, todo su valor de pronto se había ido al verla, pero regresó un poco al ver cómo le sonreía al tal Gin.

-Lucy…-Qué le diría, no pensó en eso- yo… yo no quise- tartamudeó- "¿Por qué es tan difícil?"- Perdóname no quise decirte esas cosas, yo no quería que te fueras, pero me sentí preocupado y molesto… creo al saber que te habías ido sola, qué si te pasaba algo. Yo no me dí cuenta que le prestaba mucha atención a Lissana, yo… lo siento, no…-

-Gracias- ella lo interrumpió con una sonrisa- viniste a disculparte y en verdad lo aprecio, pero no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente por lo que me dijiste por eso me iré a entrenar y me haré más fuerte, no tendrán la necesidad de protegerme.

Natsu se sintió triste por las palabras de Lucy pero él sabía que se lo merecía

-De acuerdo, cuando vuelvas yo te prometo que buscaré mil maneras de que me perdones.- Se preparó para salir volando del tren- Cuídate Lucy y vuelve pronto. Y tu Gin, te prometo que te golpearé en cuanto te vuelva a ver- Y con eso Natsu salió volando, despidiendo a Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió y tomó asiento

-Tienes muy buenos amigos-mencionó Shin-Todavía puedes volver y…

-Ni loca, ya me decidí y no me retractaré

Shin sonrió y suspiro de alivio mentalmente

Qué pasará en el entrenamiento, parece que todo está ligado al pasado de Lucy y sus amigos….

* * *

Creo que es un poco corto... igual espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	4. Descubrimientos

Aquí está el capítulo 4, me tarde un poco pero ya está y antes no lo había puesto pero

"..."- son los pensamientos

_"Letra cursiva"- _es el Flash back

-...- es el diálogo

* * *

_**Capitulo 4:**__** Descubrimientos**_

Los chicos habían visto le escena con algo de pena, Natsu regresó a la estación viendo por donde se iba el tren y habían estado así casi 10 minutos Erza pensó que Natsu haría alguna tontería pero no fue así, sólo la despidió de una manera que no se esperaría de él, amenazó y cambió el nombre a Shin, "Nada más". Tal vez estaba madurando… o no

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de un momento a otro Natsu estaba en cuclillas frente a la pared con un aura totalmente depresiva. Los chicos cuando se dieron cuenta del estado de Natsu no supieron si hablarle o dejarlo así; se estuvieron mirando entre ellos y en ese momento él se paró y volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Perdonen chicos tenían razón, he sido un idiota

-Pensé que estarías más deprimido o más enojado

-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba

-Natsu-san está madurando- Mencionó Wendy

-¿Si? Yo no lo creo-dijo Gajeel

-¿Por qué?

-Es necesario de más para que pueda madurar

-Te apoyo- le dijo Gray

-¡Oigan!, los estoy escuchando y les informo que soy muy capaz de madurar

-Jaja!, si claro- rieron ambos

-Idiotas, quieren que se los demuestre?-Alzó su puño

-Haber inténtalo, "Flamitas"- Gray ya no tenía su playera

-Hace mucho que no tengo una pelea, me vendrá bien algo de diversión-Gajeel se preparó

-¡Hey!, no es momento de peleas-gritó Erza asustando a todos- además debemos ir al gremio para informarles a todos

-Tienes razón, ayer no lo hicimos por buscar algo para Lucy

-Pero también hay algo que quiero investigar

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es muy extraño que en estas semanas hayamos ignorado a Lucy, esto no es por simple coincidencia de lo contrario no nos hubiera pasado a Levy o a mí, somos las más cercanas a ella.

Todos se quedaron pensando, porque Erza tenía razón era algo inexplicable.

-Como sea, lo mejor será que hablemos con el maestro

Se dirigieron al gremio, tenían muchas cosas en que pensar. La partida de Lucy sí les afectaba pero también tenían que resolver este misterio.

* * *

En tanto en un tren estaban Shin y Lucy, desde la despedida con Natsu ellos se quedaron en completo silencio, cada quien con sus pensamientos.

-Y Shin, ¿a dónde vamos?

-El lugar se llama Wonderfire, es un lugar con mucha vegetación y es perfecto para empezar tu entrenamiento, tardaremos como 8 horas en llegar.

-aahh, ¿Wonderfire?, jamás había escuchado sobre él

-Bueno, no es muy conocido, es muy peligroso para gente común. Hay criaturas con grandes poderes destructivos, por eso nadie viene y es raramente visitado. Y no pueden salir de su hábitat ya que están acostumbrados a que haya muchos árboles y plantas que sólo se dan en ese lugar.

-Ohh… ¡genial!-"Shin es muy bueno, pensó en todo, espero no haber complicado sus planes con mi entrenamiento, ¿y si lo hice?, ¡hay que mal!, me debe odiar

Shin veía sus gestos felices, preocupados y al último triste- Lucy, ¿estás bien?

-¡Perdóname!

-¿ehh?

-Es que, seguramente hice cambiar tus planes al decirte que me entrenaras y yo…

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió y rió- Después de todo después de Magnolia no sabía a dónde ir, además podré ver cuánto he progresado en Wonderfire y viajar contigo será divertido- le sonrió

-Lucy se calmó y sonrió, se sonrojó con el último comentario. Sería un viaje largo.

-¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo que Lucy se fue?- gritó Cana recién llegada de una misión

-No dejó el gremio. Se fue a entrenar

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, ni siquiera nos avisó

-¡Eso no es de hombres!- gritó Elfman también recién llegado de una misión

-Hay que traerla de vuelta, ¿A dónde fue?

-Déjenla, fue su decisión y hay que respetarla además no sabemos a dónde fue

-¿Qué cómo que no saben, ustedes la despidieron no?

-Aye! No se nos ocurrió preguntarle, Lucy volverá

-El gato tiene razón, no hay porqué alterarse

Todo el gremio estaba discutiendo, incluso los excedes. Los principales eran Cana, Elfman, Romeo, Erza y otros más. Los tres primeros habían llegado apenas al gremio entre ayer y hoy y les sorprendió más que Lucy se haya ido.

-No importa!, iré por ella, no puede irse sola a entrenar, hubiera consultado con alguno de nosotros y espero que no haya sido por la discusión del otro día Natsu

-Natsu-nii, te pasaste un poco

-Natsu! Eso no es de hombres

Natsu bajó la mirada, pero no era su culpa ¿o sí?, ya se había disculpado y lo haría de nuevo cuando regresara. Cana estaba a punto de salir pero un grito la detuvo.

-¡Basta!- Todos miraron al dueño de la voz- Cana no irás por Lucy y menos si no sabes dónde está

Ella cayó al suelo "Es cierto, dónde la buscaría si no se dónde está"- Pero maestro, Lucy ha….

-Ya lo sé, ella me informó de ello

-¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!

-No está sola, va acompañada de Shin quien la va a entrenar

-Ja! Natsu al parecer la rubia te cambió- molestó Laxus a Natsu que no había dicho palabra.

-Ella no me cambió, juro que golpearé a ese Gin cuando lo vea- Natsu se enfadó al escuchar ese nombre y más por el comentario de Laxus.

-Ni tú te lo crees- se burló de nuevo

-Tú… maldito- Iba a golpear a Laxus pero el maestro alargó su mano y lo golpeó

-Como estaba diciendo… debemos respetar la decisión de Lucy, lo necesita después de por lo que paso

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿De qué habla?

-Es cierto, maestro quería hablar de eso con usted

-También lo notaste Erza, todos nos vimos afectados de alguna manera

-¿A qué se refiere maestro?

-¿Algo malo le pasa a Lu-chan?

-Es lo que querías investigar Erza ¿no?

-Sí, es muy extraño que no hayamos notado mucho a Lucy

-Me duele decirlo pero así es. Todo el gremio incluso yo

-Así que no era la única- Mira opinó y todos la voltearon a ver

-Sí Mira….

-Pensé que era la única que se sentía así, cada vez que me acercaba a ella me sofocaba, como si no pudiera respirar, me oprimía el pecho, como si hubiera una fuerza que hiciera que me alejara de ella-

-Pero yo no sentí eso

-Yo tampoco

-Yo si lo sentí

-Yo igual me sentí así

-Juvia simplemente no se acordó de Lucy-san

-Ella se veía bien-dijo Natsu

-¡Eso es porque estabas coqueteando con Lissana!

-¡Yo no coqueteaba con ella, ese eras tú coqueteando todo el día con Juvia!

-¡Cállate, quieres pelear flamita!

-¡Por supuesto ojos caídos!

-¡No es momento de discutir!- gritó Erza dejándolos medio inconscientes

-Eso quiere decir que afectó de dos maneras – dijo el maestro- la primera se podría decir que fue más directa, los alejaba a la fuerza

-Y la segunda- continuó Erza- fue indirecta, que no se percataban de que la ignoraban, como si se olvidaran de ella

-Pero, ¿Por qué pasó esto?

-Será difícil saber qué es lo que pasa y por qué a Lucy ahora que se ha ido

-Hay que investigar de alguna manera

-Y si revisamos su departamento

-Tal vez, podría ser buena idea

-De acuerdo, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy y Wendy revisarán el departamento; Juvia, Gajeel y Mirajane revisarán la biblioteca

-Ano... ¿Por qué yo no reviso la biblioteca?- preguntó Levy

-Sí la enana sería de ayuda en la biblioteca

-Levy es cercana a Lucy, por eso revisará su departamento, después puede revisar la biblioteca, además no quiero que destruyan la casa de Lucy

-¡Aye! Recuerda lo que te dijo Lucy

_Flashback_

_-Por cierto Levy-chan, a ti más que a nadie, te encargo mi departamento, no quiero que entren ahí a revisar mis cosas ni a destruir mi casa_

_-Nosotros no hacemos eso-replicaron los demás_

_-¿No? ¿Cuántas veces han entrado sin permiso a revisar mi ropa interior o mis novelas- Estos se sonrojaron y voltearon sus miradas- Dejaré ahí todas mis novelas, seguiré escribiendo otras y una que aún no acabo, por eso Levy-chan a ti te encargo lo más preciado que tengo si?_

_-Claro Lu-chan, confía en mí, yo cuidaré tu departamento_

_-Gracias!-Lucy la abrazó- Te entrego la copia de mi llave_

_-Te prometo que nada le pasará a tu departamento Lu-chan_

_Fin Flashback _

-"Es cierto se lo prometí"- pensó Levy con una gotita en su cabeza-De acuerdo vayamos ya – suspiró ella

-"Si mi presentimiento es correcto no sucederá nada malo, sólo espero que no se repita lo de hace un tiempo, sería una gran tragedia si volviera a suceder, pero aún así lo mejor será que consulte con alguien que sepa sobre este tema"

-Oi, jii-chan, ¿Estás bien?

-Ohh, Laxus estabas aquí no te había visto, me estaba preocupando

-No cambies el tema, tú sabes algo ¿no es así?

-¿Yo?, ¿qué podría saber un anciano como yo?

-No te hagas, pero bien, si no me lo quieres decir, tarde o temprano se sabrá- se volteó para ir a otro lado pero una mano lo detuvo

-Tienes razón tarde o temprano se sabrá y si no me equivoco pasará algo grande y solo personas con un gran poder lo calmarán y tú serás uno de ellos, ya que si se lo dejamos al consejo ella sufriría por eso será solo entre miembros del gremio

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres con todo eso?, explícate

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Laxus- Y con esto se metió a su oficina

-Feh!, enserio que este viejo me confunde, que querrá decir con eso de un gran poder y… ¿ella?, Bah! No importa

-Lucy, Lucy, vamos despierta

-Ehh?, ¿Qué?, cinco minutos más…. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Buenos días o tardes

-Ah?, hola Shin- bostezó- ¡¿Shin?!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí y por qué se mueve la habitación?!

-Eh? De qué hablas- él dio una carcajada- estamos en el tren

-¿Tren?... ¡¿Tren?!- se reincorporó rápidamente al recordar el entrenamiento

Shin volvió a reír- En definitiva eres muy interesante- y Siguió riendo

-¡Mou!, no te burles Shin

-Lo siento- él le sonrió- por cierto ya estamos a unos minutos de llegar, así que prepárate

-¡Sí!

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron del tren, el lugar estaba muy solo y comenzaron a caminar y caminar hasta llegar a una parte oscura del bosque. Escucharon ruidos y Lucy se comenzó a asustar e instintivamente se acercó a Shin, y este sólo sonrió, pronto aparecieron unas criaturas y los atacaron. Shin agarró a Lucy de la cintura y a una gran velocidad pasaron a todas esas criaturas.

Llegaron a una parte del bosque muy hermosa rodeada de flores y con un lago en medio, a lado se encontraba una gran cabaña. Shin estaba sonriente y Lucy un poco aturdida con su cabello totalmente desordenado por a velocidad.

-"¿Cómo es que él está tan bien peinado y yo quedé así" pensaba ella mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Ya llegamos, aquí empezaremos tu entrenamiento

-Este lugar es hermoso- contestó todavía acomodándose su cabello- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?, ahh, ¿la velocidad?, no te preocupes ya aprenderás, mientras acompáñame, te mostraré tu habitación

-Ahh, sí gracias- Entraron a la casa y subieron por unas escaleras, la cabaña estaba hecha de madera y estaba polvorienta. Llegaron a una habitación, era sencilla y se veía muy acogedora, tenía una cama, un buró, un tocador y un armario normal

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque esté un poco sucia

-Claro! Es perfecta- ella respondió y sonrió

-Me alegro- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- te dejo para que te acomodes, si quieres te puedes dar un baño, yo te llamo en cuanto esté la comida para hablar sobre el entrenamiento y también aprovecharé para limpiar esta cabaña

-Gracias, pero yo también te ayudaré a limpiar, después de todo soy tu invitada

-No es necesario, no tardaré mucho, además está muy sucio

-No importa, ya antes he limpiado algo más desordenado que esto-dijo recordando cuando limpió la casa de Natsu- después de bañarme te ayudaré a limpiar

Dicho esto ella colocó su maleta en una polvorienta cama. Shin le dio algunos utensilios para comenzar a limpiar la habitación. Él se fue con una sonrisa para limpiar la cocina y el comedor para poder cocinar más a gusto.

.Ella limpió muy bien su habitación y sacó el colchón afuera para que se secara. Acomodó sus cosas en el armario y los cajones, ya lista tomó sus cosas para el baño, que también habría que limpiar y no notó la presencia que se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta tocar su hombro.

-¡Kyaa!- Ella gritó y tiró lo que tenía en mano, se volteó y se relajo un poco al verde quién era esa mano- ¡Loki!, me asustaste- jadeó agarrándose el pecho

-Perdón, Lucy- él dijo sonriendo coquetamente pero volviendo seria su mirada

-¿Te pasa algo?- ella preguntó por la extraña actitud del chico

-Sí… yo... no, todos estamos preocupados por ti

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu repentina decisión de entrenar con un extraño- él posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó levemente

-No es un extraño, se llama Shin y me ayudará a entrenar, ya lo he decidido, no voy a dar marcha atrás- respondió firmemente y quitando la mano de Loki girándose para salir

-¿Estás segura?- él la tomó de la muñeca y la volteó para ir arrinconándola a la pared- Nos hubieses pedido ayuda a nosotros, tus espíritus

-Tal vez, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y para ya, actúas raro

-No…- fue interrumpido por un látigo rojo sangre que pasó cerca de su rostro obligándolo a retroceder

-¡Shin!-

-¿Quién eres?, no te atrevas a acercarte a Lucy- Shin llegó y corrió en frente de ella para protegerla-Te escuché gritar y vine lo más rápido que pude

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme pero el….-

-Así que tú eres al que Lucy eligió en vez de nosotros

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Disculpa mi falta de educación- dijo en tono burlón- Soy Loki, espíritu Zodiacal del León y mi deber es proteger a Lucy por lo que debo saber si está con la persona correcta- Shin bajó la guardia y se relajó

Lucy se colocó en medio de ambos y los presentó adecuadamente- Disculpa si te causé molestias Shin

-No te preocupes. Me disculpo por atacarte Loki

-No hay cuidado, no eres mala persona y eres fuerte. Por ahora lo dejaré así, pero te advierto que si algo le pasa a Lucy tendrás a todo el mundo celestial detrás de ti

-Yo cuidaré bien de Lucy- el ambiente estaba tenso y casi se apreciaban chispas en las miradas de Shin y de Loki

-Bueno, Loki, gracias por venir pero debo hacer unas cuantas cosas, no te preocupes que estaré bien, además siempre los tengo a ustedes conmigo

-Pero Lucy…- "Quiero seguir molestando a mi nuevo "amigo"-

-"Que ya se vaya, qué es lo que espera."

-Loki, ya- ella se acercó a él y sus manos las puso en sus hombros-dile a todos que estoy bien y que gracias por preocuparse

-De acuerdo- él le sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y tomo sus manos-Pero ya lo dije, sólo por esta vez

-"Ya suéltala, maldito, te mataré, aléjate ya…"

-Gracias Loki- respondió nerviosa

-Cuídate Lucy- Con esto se despidió con un beso en la mejilla dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada y a Shin verde de ira.

Lucy suspiró- Bueno, iré a limpiar el baño me bañaré y enseguida bajaré a ayudarte a limpiar y hacer la comida Shi… Shin, ¿te sientes bien?- ella se acercó a su rostro- te ves enfermo, ¿no quieres ir a descansar?

-No, no te preocupes- apartó la mano de ella y contestó fríamente para bajar de nuevo a la cocina

-¿Qué le pasará?, bien ahora a limpiar el baño

Lucy limpió el baño, se bañó, se cambió e inmediatamente bajó a ayudarle a Shin, quien ya tenía la comida casi hecha y ella decidió mejor limpiar la sala de estar y las paredes de los pasillos, Shin dijo que se encargaría de limpiar los otros cuartos, ya se le había bajado su ira un poco, al menos la trataba normal pero Loki se ganó el desprecio de su recién conocido, Shin

-mmhhm, me encanta tu comida, cocinas mucho mejor que yo o Mira-dijo sin pensar y saboreando la comida

-Gracias, sé que cocino muy bien-bromeó- ahora es tiempo de hablar sobre el entrenamiento- ella asintió- bien, este lugar como ya te dije no es muy conocido y quienes lo conocen no se atreven a venir aquí o solo ciertas veces, puesto que no hay ciudades, pueblos, ni posadas o una cabaña, ésta está ocultada con magia, no cualquiera puede venir aquí. Es un lugar perfecto para entrenar, las criaturas aquí no mueren fácilmente y se reproducen rápido, así que no hay problema en que dejen de existir. Primero entrenaremos aquí, sabremos cuánto te falta y más o menos en qué nivel estás, después viajaremos para seguir entrenando para luego volver aquí y ver cuánto has progresado

-Así que primero aquí, después nos vamos y ¿otra vez aquí?

-Sí, necesitas entrenar primero aquí porque al momento de viajar simplemente no lo soportarías, necesitas capacidades que te enseñaré en este lugar

-Oh, ya entiendo

-Ahora el resto del día, te mostraré el área y mientras limpiamos bien la cabaña por dentro y por afuera te daré algunas instrucciones para mañana, te advierto que no tendré compasión

-Estaré bien, lo soportaré y llegaré a ser muy fuerte

Shin sonrió y recogió los platos- ¿Quieres postre?, hay pastel….

-¡Sí!- respondió sin pensarlo dos veces con estrellitas en los ojos.

El resto del día Lucy saboreó el pastel, limpiaron la cabaña lo que faltaba por dentro y por afuera, le mostró el área alrededor de la cabaña, como algunas plantas y animales que hacen daño y las que no. Le dijo más o menos los horarios del entrenamiento y en qué consistirá. Finalmente se fueron a dormir.

-Bien, encontraron algo-Las personas que habían buscado en la casa de Lucy y en la biblioteca se habían reunido después de casi toso un día de búsqueda

-En su casa encontramos esta caja, está cerrada con llave y parece que es muy vieja y nos pareció que tal vez habría una pista

-En la biblioteca, trajimos algunos libros que tal vez servirían, no logramos entenderlos todos, creo que de eso podría encargarse Levy, los dejamos sobre una mesa

-Será mejor que vaya de una vez, es casi la hora de irse- dijo Levy

-No los leas completos sólo un poco para que veas de qué más o menos se trata y de si sirve o no, mañana los revisaremos con más calma-le comentó Erza, quería seguir las indicaciones del maestro:"_Te dejaré a cargo, no quiero que nadie se enfoque sólo en este asunto, como maestro del gremio no puedo permitir que dejen de hacer sus tareas" –_"El maestro tiene razón, aunque no me guste"-pensó

-Está bien Erza, nos vemos luego

-Bien, vamos enana, no quiero desvelarme

-Eh… ¿Gajeel?, ¿me acompañarás?- "Siempre hace eso, se invita solo, pero es algo que me gusta mucho de él"

-Claro, prometí que no me separaría de ti- él le sonrió tipo actor de telenovela y ella se sonrojó

-Bien vamos- dijo y desaparecieron de la vista de los demás

-Iré a informar al maestro-anunció Erza- Los demás pueden si quieren ir a descansar, este asunto se deja para mañana

Ellos asintieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado. Las chicas siendo acompañadas por sus distintas parejas.

En tanto el maestro no se lo dejaba sólo a los chicos de Fairy Tail, pero sabía que debía de tener cuidado, aunque fuera Lucy, una hija más suya.

-¿Así que es eso no?, ya me lo imaginaba, pero es increíble, ¿Cómo cree que los chicos se lo tomen?, y más importante aún, cuándo ella lo sepa

-No lo sé, dice que se fue a entrenar ¿verdad tercer maestro?, hay que pensar bien las cosas

-Al parecer, primera maestra sólo queda esperar a que el tiempo lo decida

-Sólo espero que esa tragedia no se repita de nuevo, si antes sufrieron, ahora lo harán más personas, es muy triste esta situación

-Solo espero que podamos encontrar una solución, ella no estará sola, nosotros somos su familia- Mavis sonrió

-Los chicos están investigando ¿no?

-Así es

-¿Y les dirás?

-No, veré que tan buenos son consiguiendo información

-De acuerdo y…-

-Maestro-tocaron la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa Erza

-Con permiso- abrió la puerta y se inclinó para saludar a la primera maestra-Le traigo lo que los chicos encontraron en la casa de Lucy, más al rato Levy le traerá los libros para poder revisarlos mañana

-Gracias por tu trabajo Erza, descansa, mañana veremos el contenido de esta caja y de los libros

-Sí maestro, que pase una buena noche, lo mismo para usted, primera maestra

-Muchas gracias- la maestra sonrió y Erza se retiró

-Esta caja… ¿crees que tenga algo que ella haya dejado?

-Tal vez, presiento un extraño poder de esta caja

-Tus chicos son buenos consiguiendo información

-Sí, consiguieron una pista antes de lo que yo me imaginaba

-Muy pronto se enterarán de la verdad

-Tendremos que estar preparados

Detrás de la puerta, Erza estaba recargada escuchando la conversación, si la interrumpió fue sólo porque esa caja le comenzó a pesar-"¿A qué se estarán refiriendo?, será que saben algo de Lucy, tengo que buscar más información, esto me está matando de curiosidad, sólo espero que Lucy esté bien"- pensó y se fue.

-¡Aquí!- Levy gritó y Gajeel con Phanter Lily se acercaron a ella

-¿Qué encontraste?

-¡Mira!, esto es como un tipo diario o no se es raro y no tiene título

-Presiento un poco magia de ese libro

-No puedo abrirlo… ¿Qué es eso? Son unas… ¡Runas!, tal vez pueda descifrarlo- Después de unos minutos pudo deshacerlos y abrió el libro, tenía un poco de polvo, las hojas estaban un poco arrugadas pero era entendible. Leyó un poco y su cara se transformó a una de admiración

-¿Qué dice?

-Cuenta lo que pasó hace algunos años. Una gran pelea, una maga a la que llamaban Aiki Eien contra un mago llamado Krauz, ambos eran muy poderosos. La maga tenía una hija, la tenía oculta para que Krauz no le hiciera nada, sin embargo, en su última batalla, Krauz descubrió a la pequeña y Aiki Eien se sacrificó por ella, no sin antes sellar al mago y transferir su magia, una parte a su hija y la otra parte no se sabe a donde llegó. La magia de Aiki Eien era muy poderosa, nadie sabía de su identidad; era una magia única, como un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal…-

-Bueno ya enana, que me estás confundiendo con todo ese rollo

-¡Oye!

-De cualquier manera- interrumpió Phanter Lily, señorita Levy, de qué sirve esa información en nuestro objetivo

-Bueno, ¡este libro se me hace muy interesante!- sus dos compañeros la vieron con unas gotas saliendo de su cabeza- además no sabemos con exactitud qué es lo que estamos buscando y este libro es un poco sospechoso, no sé cómo pudo llegar a la biblioteca de aquí

-Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que llevemos estos libros con el maestro y mañana los checaremos- Gajeel bostezó

-Sí, tienes razón, es hora de descansar- Levy colocó el libro con los demás y cargando algunos libros siguió a Gajeel, él tenía más libros que ella, ya que él sentía que si ella llegaba a cargar más sería aplastada, cosa que no le gustó mucho a la pequeña Peli azul.

Lo que no llegaban siquiera a sospechar era que esa información les sería muy útil para aclarar ese misterio, algo que afectaría sus vidas de una forma u otra…

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	5. ¡Entrenamiento!

Me retrasé, pero aquí esta el 5to capítulo...

"..."- son los pensamientos

_"Letra cursiva"- _es el Flashback

-...- es el diálogo

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento**_

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana en un lugar aislado de otras personas, en el claro de un bosque, en una cabaña se encontraba una linda rubia durmiendo plácidamente en su nueva cama, con los cabellos ligeramente alborotados dándole una apariencia realmente adorable a cualquier vista, lástima que no se esperaba que su duro entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar.

Shin había estado junto a su cama casi por 5 minutos, acuclillado admirando la belleza de la rubia dudando de hacer lo que había planeado; en su mano tenía un pequeño reloj-cronómetro y en la otra un silbato.

-"Se ve tan linda durmiendo, que mal que tenga que despertarla de esta forma, pero será divertido ver su cara"- lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, cerca del oído, contó hasta tres y sopló fuertemente el silbato

Lucy saltó de la cama acompañada de un grito que asustó a las aves que rondaban cerca; terminó en el piso y miró con una cara perturbada, alterada y jadeante a Shin, quien la veía con una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!- ella recuperó la compostura y le gritó aventándole tan fuerte el cojín provocando que este cayera sentado y con una marca en la cara

Él se quejó un poco- Vaya, veo que tienes mucha fuerza- dijo riéndose- Lo siento pero es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo, tienes 30 minutos para despabilarte, desayunar y arreglarte para estar afuera frente a la puerta. Exactamente a las 6:00am. No te tardes- terminó algo serio y saliendo por la puerta controlando la risa-"Hace mucho que no me divertía de esa forma"

-Ese Shin, qué le pasa, es peor que cuando Natsu invadía mi casa- lo dijo sin pensar y se deprimió un poco- ahora que lo pienso Natsu dijo que haría todo lo posible porque yo le perdonara, no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, pero me siento feliz de que haya venido aunque haya sido casi al último momento y haya amenazado a Shin y le haya cambiado el nombre, por cierto, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, acaso el… no lo creo- suspiró- también dijo sobre Lissana, me alegra que se haya dado cuenta, me dan ganas de ir a verlo ahora mismo pero ¡no!, ya lo decidí y no puedo retractarme, esto es por mi bien, por eso daré todo mi esfuerzo para volver a verlo- se sonrojó al decirlo- bueno, es hora de arreglarse.

Arregló su cama, se bañó rápido, cambió y desayunó. Estuvo exactamente a las 6:00am frente a la puerta.

Estaba vestida con un short un poco ajustado negro con bordes rosas, una blusa de tirantes rosa, una chamarra pequeña que quedaba a la altura del pecho y unos tenis negros.

Cuando Shin la vio se quedó sin habla, recordó que esa ropa la habían comprado un día antes del viaje y por terminar rápido no se lo probó. Le quedaba muy bien, se moldeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y su pecho le resaltaba por un pequeño escote en V. Además había llegado temprano, cosa que no se esperaba.

-Bien, fuiste muy puntual

-Gracias- dijo en un tono casi molesto y Shin no lo pasó por desapercibido.

-Disculpa por lo de hace rato, creo que debí buscar otra forma de despertarte; a partir de ahora tendrás que estar a esta hora todos los días.

-De acuerdo- respondió en un tono más normal

-Bueno, ahora empecemos. Veremos cuánta resistencia y fuerza física tienes

-¿Vamos a pelear? Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Así veré qué tan duro debe ser tu entrenamiento y en qué partes debes mejorar

-Entiendo

-Entonces…- se puso en posición de pelear- ¡Cuando quieras!

-Ok- respondió algo insegura tratando de imitar la posición de Shin- ¡Ahí voy!

Lucy corrió con su látigo en mano, saltó sobre él e intentó darle con el látigo mas Shin lo esquivó y sin tocarla, con ayuda del viento la arrojó y cayó de espaldas, se quejó un poco pero se reincorporó e invocó a Taurus. Este primero admiro su cuerpo y lo bien que se veía con ese traje cosa que hizo que Shin frunciera el ceño y lo derrotara rápidamente. Invocó a Virgo y a Sagitario. Sagitario al igual que Taurus fue derrotado rápidamente y con disculpas regresó a su mundo. Lucy le dio una estrategia a Virgo para aprovechar su habilidad de hacer hoyos para que Shin cayera en uno de ellos. Shin se imaginó lo que iban a hacer y lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás pero no se imaginó que Virgo haría otros hoyos y cayó en uno. Lucy rápidamente invocó a Aries para que le lanzara su bomba de lana y tonteando un poco a Shin, después sacó a Acuario (gracias al lago-laguna que tenían a lado) quien la regañó por interrumpir su cita y a regañadientes lanzó su ataque mojando también a Lucy regresando a su mundo sin despedirse.

Shin salió del hoyo mojado y con restos del ataque de Aries en el cuerpo.

-¡Sumimasen!- dijo Aries volviendo a su mundo

El sonrió y se limpió un poco con su magia- Es mi turno

Shin corrió hacia ella atacándola con el látigo oscuro que salía de su dedo, a ella le costaba esquivarlo, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en ello, en una de esas ella se tropezó, él lo aprovechó para tratar de golpearla pero ella lo esquivó rodando y se levantó Se estaba cansando, ya había usado mucha magia, volvió a sacar su látigo apretando la llave de capricornio o de cáncer- "A quien usaré, también tengo a Gémini y a Scorpio, pero están en una cita y Acuario me mataría".

Ella estaba en guardia, esperando y pensando qué hacer, era difícil pelear con alguien que es muy fuerte, sabía que no estaba demostrando toda su fuerza, de lo contrario la batalla habría terminado casi al inicio, además lo había visto pelear más fuerte en la última misión a la que fueron.

Shin la atacó lanzando bolas de fuego y lanzas de hielo, ella llamó a Cáncer y a Capricornio, Ellos la saludaron y comenzaron a defenderla cortando y golpeando las bolas y lanzas mientras que las que se les escavan Lucy los destruía con su látigo (Que había sido mejorado gracias a Virgo), sin embargo algunos le provocaron pequeños cortes en las piernas y los brazos. Él dejó de lanzar las bolas y las lanzas y Lucy los regresó a su mundo para guardar la poca magia que le quedaba.

Shin ya quería acabar con la pelea, ya sabía lo suficiente, así que la atrapó en una burbuja de aire dejándola casi sin poder respirar y la dejó caer jadeante.

-Creo que la pelea terminó- anunció él acercándose a ella

-No- susurró dejándolo confundido, entonces vio cómo ella le aventaba una roca al pecho en un acto infantil- Ahora si- dijo sonriente la rubia.

El sonrió con una gota estilo anime y se acercó a ella, la recargó sobre una roca, colocando su gabardina antes para que no se lastimara y le llevó un poco de agua.

-Estoy muerta- bromeó quejándose al mismo tiempo- hace mucho que no me sentía así aunque comparando sólo agoté mis fuerzas y no salí tan golpeada

-Lo hiciste bien- a decir verdad él también se había cansado un poco

-Gracias, en estas últimas semanas todo lo que he hecho son misiones casi diarias y aumenté un poco mi resistencia de magia gracias a Capricornio.

Notó su mirada triste y cambió de tema- Me dijiste que eres una maga celestial ¿verdad?- ella asintió- Tienes varias llaves y duraste un buen tiempo

-Si aunque todavía me falta, tengo creo que 15 llaves la mayoría son de oro

-Genial!, son muchas, yo no había escuchado sobre eso

-Sí, pude tener las 12 llaves pero no quise aceptarlas

-¿Por qué no?, hubieses sido más poderosa, son objetos ¿no?

- Yo no creo eso, ellos son nuestros aliados, compañeros y amigos, no son objetos, ellos tienen sentimientos está mal que los ocupen de herramientas. Me alegra ser una maga celestial porque conozco a seres realmente maravillosos y sé que contaré con ellos todo el tiempo que no estoy sola- terminó con una sonrisa

Shin sonrió por ver el gran amor que siente por ellos- "Es muy especial"- pensó- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¡Sí!, muchas gracias, ya no me duele nada, ni me siento cansada

-Es porque te di una medicina combinada con el agua que hace que te sientas como nueva, aunque para la noche te sentirás extremadamente cansada

-Ohh, con razón sabía raro, cómo lo conseguiste

-Lo hice, acuérdate que te dije que las plantas de aquí sirven para muchas cosas

-Es cierto, bueno- se levantó- ya me siento mejor, ¿Qué sigue?

-Bueno ya sé qué es lo que te falta, eres inteligente y capaz de crear una estrategia para derrotar al enemigo pero te faltan ataque con más poder, tenemos que practicar tu velocidad y tu agilidad, necesitas más resistencia física y si lo haces bien tal vez más adelante te enseñe una nueva magia

-¿Una nueva magia?, ¡sí!, sería estupendo- "La última vez no funciono"- pensó recordando cuando le pidió ayuda a Mirajane-Por cierto, ¿Cómo estará?

-Muy bien, primero trabajaremos con tu resistencia física y tu agilidad para dar y esquivar golpes, así no te cansarás tan fácilmente. En estos días te pondré algunos ejercicios para que cuando peleemos sólo cuerpo a cuerpo vea que tanto has avanzado y qué más necesitas

-Si…

-Entonces copia lo que yo hago- Shin empezó a calentar estirando las piernas y brazos a Lucy le costó un poco de trabajo porque no estaba acostumbrada a ello- ¡Listo!, ahora sígueme- Shin comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, Lucy lo seguía por detrás, pero esa zona tenía muchas raíces sobresalidas y ella no pudo evitar tropezarse varias veces, mientras que Shin las esquivaba con gran agilidad.

Corrieron casi kilómetro y medio después regresaron al claro y Shin estaba fresco contrario a Lucy que estaba jadeante.

Enseguida le puso unos ejercicios de salto

-No pienses sólo en saltar, tienes que sentirlo, cuando lo sientas será como si no hubiera gravedad y te será más fácil- le aconsejaba

Cuando terminó le dio otros ejercicios de esquiva miento como esquivar bolas de fuego, bolas y cubos de hielo, burbujas de agua.

-Concéntrate en los objetos no sólo los veas con los ojos también con la mente- le aconsejaba de nuevo, mas ella no lo entendía del todo

Terminaron y ella terminó de rodillas, con la mano en el pecho, llevaban casi medio día.

-¿Muy cansada?- le dijo Shin dándole una toalla

-Sí, mucho. Gracias- cogió la toalla y se la colocó alrededor del cuello

-Pues descansa 5 minutos. El tiempo es valioso y debes repetir los ejercicios otras dos o tres veces más. Ten un poco de agua.

-¡¿Dos o tres veces más?! Gracias- bebió del agua aun exaltada

-Si no es que más, depende del tiempo que tardes en hacer los ejercicios que te di

-Ja…ja..- rió nerviosa- "No bromeaba cuando dijo que no tendría compasión

-ya pasaron 5 minutos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto!

-Ve a correr, te marqué el camino de color rojo oscuro, por lo que lo distinguirás bien, no te desvíes, te contaré el tiempo- dijo ignorando el comentario de Lucy

-¡Sí!-"¡Me ignoró!"- y comenzó a correr siguiendo el camino

Esta vez no tropezó en todas las raíces, esquivó algunas con agilidad sacada de lo más profundo de su ser sorprendiéndola a ella misma pero entristeciendo al instante al caer por culpa de otra raíz; Corrió ligeramente más rápido el kilómetro y medio y enseguida Shin la mandó a hacer los ejercicios de saltos, pero ya no se cayó tanto.

Debía de saltar a las lianas, había de la más baja a la más alta y al saltar en una debía seguir como pasamano con las otras y si caía comenzaba desde el principio, pero cada que comenzaba tenía que agarrar una liana más alta que la que había tomado. No pudo con todas pero avanzó un poco más.

Shin sopló de nuevo el silbato para que siguiera con el otro ejercicio de esquivamiento, consiguió esquivar más que la otra vez pero fue golpeada inevitablemente en todas las partes de su cuerpo, haciendo notar algunos moretones recién formados.

Los repitió 5 veces en todo el día, acabaron pasadas de las nueve de la noche cuando Shin le dijo que parara. Ella estaba agotada, casi no se podía mover.

-El tiempo te rindió bien- dijo Shin con una sonrisa

-Es… toy…muy…can…sa…da- susurró entrecortadamente, casi desplomándose

-Ve a darte un baño y descasa bien

-Sí- se levantó como pudo y caminó al baño como zombie

-Ve el lado bueno bajarás de peso y estarás en forma- dijo tratando de animarla

-¡Cállate! Baka- dijo en un vano intento de gritarle

-Creo que me salió mal animarla- dijo entrando también a la casa-" Me sorprendió mucho hoy, le falta mucho por aprender pero tiene habilidad para hacer esto"- suspiró entrando a la cocina- Cuando ella termine también me daré un baño…

Sí, su ropa y su aroma le exigían que necesitaba uno todo por la pelea con Lucy, pero no podría haber utilizado toda su fuerza porque la lastimaría además era una mujer, si llegaba a pelear con mujeres se controlaba mucho, con Erza también se contuvo pero no tanto como con otras

En el baño Lucy estaba sentada en la tina disfrutando de un buen y caliente baño, fue lo primero que hizo al subir las escaleras.

-Ahh…- suspiró- Que bien se siente, después de todo el entrenamiento me lo merezco- dijo arrogante- Primer día y tengo varios rasguños, raspones y moretones, no estoy segura si lo hice bien, debo esforzarme más aunque sea muy difícil, aprovecharé al máximo el entrenamiento que Shin me está dando y como él dice mantendré mi figura- lo último la hizo reír- Estoy agotada creo que cerraré los ojos un momento

En la cocina Shin terminaba de preparar una ligera cena para Lucy y el , sabía que con las actividades de hoy se sentiría muy cansada y más cuando los efectos de la medicina que le dio terminaran.

-Bueno, con esto bastará, probablemente sólo quiera estar en cama, así que le subiré la cena- dijo colocándola en una charola. Mmm… Ya pasó mucho tiempo ya debe haber salido, no se oye ningún ruido en el baño, creo que es mi turno

Shin dejó todo preparado sólo para agarrar y subir la charola, fue a su habitación y llevó sus cosas necesarias para el baño; suponiendo que ella estaba en su habitación salió con una toalla en la cintura.

* * *

-"¿Ehh?... ¿Me quedé dormida?... ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?, el agua está helada, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?, saldré y me cambiaré- se levantó de la tina pero tuvo que agarrarse del borde al estar a punto de caerse- ¿Qué me pasa?, me siento muy débil, me duele todo- Con mucho cuidado salió de la tina, tratando de no moverse mucho hasta alcanzar su toalla y pararse bien- ¡Maldición!, olvide traer mi ropa, tendré que salir sólo en toalla, pero y si Shin me ve… con algo de suerte no estará en el pasillo- y a paso lento, agarrándose de la pared del baño se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sin percatarse, sus manos tocaron casi al mismo tiempo la puerta y abrirla… La puerta se abrió completamente y uno al querer entrar y otra salir chocaron inevitablemente. Shin se sorprendió de verla todavía en el baño y en una toalla, en cambio Lucy no pudo soportar ese pequeño choque y cayó al piso. Ellos se miraron sorprendidos y algo sonrojados.

-¡Lo siento!- Shin dijo primero- no pensé que estuvieras todavía aquí

-No importa, fue mi culpa me quedé dormida en la bañera y aparte no traje mi ropa

-….-

-Creo que…- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se rieron

- Ve a tu habitación, cuando termines de cambiarte te llevaré una charola a tu habitación con tu cena- dijo Shin sonriente y pasando una mano por su cabeza

-Ah… gracias- ella trató de levantarse, pero se sentía tan débil que volvió a caer y el golpe que recién había recibido no la había ayudado

-Ven, yo te llevo- dijo cargándola estilo princesa

-No.. es necesario, puedo sola- dijo sonrojada

-¿Si?, pues no parece- ella lo vio con una cara de puchero infantil haciendo reír a Shin- Eres muy terca, ¿te lo han dicho?, seguro que si- dijo llevándola a su habitación u colocándola cuidadosamente en la cama

-Gracias

-De nada- dijo ya saliendo de la habitación y deteniéndose antes de salir- por cierto a la próxima procura agarrar bien tu toalla

Entonces Lucy se acordó de que estaba en toalla de baño, una venita apareció en su frente al escuchar la palabra "próxima"- ¡Pervertido!- y Shin entró con una sonrisa al baño.

Ella terminó de cambiarse con algo de dificultad porque su músculos le dolían, tardó lo que Shin en bañarse, cambiarse y a que le subiera la cena. Justo a tiempo. Él se quedó a cenar en su habitación a petición de ella.

-Muchas gracias Shin, tú me has ayudado mucho, desde que nos conocimos- le dijo sonriente

-Hn… no seas tan sentimental- Lucy lo miró con mala cara- No es nada por lo que me tengas que agradecer. Ahora me llevaré esto- dijo levantando las charolas- Y tu descansa porque mañana será un día igual de pesado que hoy y ya no te daré del remedio de la mañana porque al usarlo mucho puede ser peligroso

-Hmm… de acuerdo- dijo viéndolo salir con las charolas- Descansa Shin

No contestó. Solo sonrió y se fue.

Los días siguientes fueron de puro entrenamiento. Lucy mejoraba en cada uno de ellos, consiguió ser más ágil y veloz, ella realmente se estaba esforzando mucho; Su resistencia también había aumentado, ya no se cansaba tan rápido aunque le faltaba todavía para ser como Shin, éste a la vez le iba aumentando los ejercicios a más difíciles según su progreso.

Le había aumentado ejercicios de velocidad, ya no sólo era correr por las raíces, le enseño a correr por distintos materiales, como el agua, en el lodo, arena y le incrementaba cada vez más la distancia.

En el salto también había mejorado mucho, podía alcanzar grandes distancias en un salto aunque generalmente impulsada por una rama u otro objeto que se le cruzara. Esto ayudo mucho en su concentración y también la agilidad. Podía hacer saltos y acrobacias en el aire y caer al suelo sin lastimarse y elegantemente.

Para esquivar objetos igual había progresado mucho ahora mínimo la golpeaba uno o dos objetos, fue donde Shin empezó a lanzarle cosas más peligrosas y más grandes o muy chiquitas siendo difícil de esquivar pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo bien.

Ya no terminaba con tantos golpes como al principio y ella se sorprendía o emocionaba mucho cuando lograba hacer algo bien.

Shin no le podía decir nada, pues por experiencia sabía que mientras más te elogian tu ego sube de manera que dejas de esforzarte y era algo que no deseaba que pasara así que solamente le remarcaba las cosas que hacía mal y no decía nada positivo cuando lograba hacer algo bien, simplemente asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y aveces le decía que tenía que practicar más, claro que a Lucy no le afectaba sólo le motivaba a esforzarse mucho más.

Habían pasado casi dos meses en los que ella había conseguido avanzar por lo que Shin decidió entrenarla para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y lo hacía bien pero le faltaba fuerza para combinarla con la velocidad y su agilidad.

Tenía que aprender a conocer bien su cuerpo, a tener un completo control sobre él, una concentración neutra. El cuerpo es un a arma para pelear, cualquier parte del cuerpo se puede utilizar para pelear si se sabe hacer correctamente.

-"Si los demás me vieran espero que estuvieran orgullosos de mi"- pensaba Lucy sin saber por lo que su gremio estaba pasando en estos momentos…

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado =)


	6. Recuerdos

"..."- son los pensamientos

_"Letra cursiva"- _es el Flash back

-...- es el diálogo

* * *

Capítulo 6: Recuerdos

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se enteraron? ¿Dos meses ya?

Apenas estaban terminando de asimilarlo porque, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?, esto no parece real. Lucy es fuerte, ellos lo sabían, su conexión con sus espíritus era la mejor que algunas vez hubiesen visto, pero enterarse de este poder tan repentinamente era… como sacado de un cuento.

Desde que Lucy se fue, el gremio regresó "casi" a la normalidad, nada era lo mismo sin su amiga rubia. Las peleas de Natsu y Gray habían vuelto y generalmente se unía todo el gremio para recuperar la rutina, aunque Gajeel pasaba más tiempo con Levy, que desde lo que pasó estudiaba más sobre las runas.

Y Lissana se estaba quedando sin ideas para conquistar a Natsu, de hecho casi no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con el.

Algunas de sus dudas se habían aclarado, sin embargo dio paso a otras más. Los principales que estuvieron ahí ese día fueron Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Kana, los pequeños Exceeds, la primera maestra, el maestro y Laxus a petición de su abuelo.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban ansiosos, tal vez todas sus dudas serían contestadas._

_Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, excepto Laxus que estaba recargado en una esquina con claro aspecto de aburrimiento._

_Levy preguntó que si no era invasión a la privacidad, Lucy se podría enojar; pero le dieron excusas como "Es por la seguridad de Lucy" y la convencieron un poco._

_Quisieron abrir la caja con diferentes objetos pero no se pudo, entonces quisieron abrirla con la fuerza bruta pero salieron volando apareciendo unas runas. Levy se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas del libro._

_-Ahora ¿Cómo la abriremos?, estas runas parecen difíciles, a otro nivel._

_-¿Por qué Lucy tendría una caja así?_

_-Yo la abro- interrumpió Levy_

_-Pero están muy avanzadas, tal vez debamos pedirle a Freed_

_-¿Avanzadas? No se pero anoche descifré las mismas runas en un libro_

_-¿Libro? ¿Qué libro?_

_-Ammm…- murmuró mientras buscaba el libro entre los que trajo con Gajeel- Este libro- dijo mostrándoselo a todos. _

_El maestro se sorprendió_

_-¡Levy-san eres increíble!- exclamó Wendy_

_-Ah… Etto… gracias… no es para tanto- respondió un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa_

_-¿De qué es el libro?_

_-Luego lo vemos- dijo el maestro- primero abramos la caja- dijo al momento que cogió el libro_

_-Entonces, Levy, por favor- dijo Erza dándole la caja_

_-De acuerdo- dijo y tomó la caja. Tardó ahora poco tiempo y la caja se abrió automáticamente. Todos se asomaron a ver lo que era (Laxus se paró de puntitas)_

_-¿Qué diablos es esto?- dijo Kana_

_-Es un…_

_-¿joyero?_

_-Parece un joyero, aunque tiene más cosas_

_-Tiene polvo. Lo limpiaré- dijo Mira sacando un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarlo haciendo toser a los demás- Dice algo….- comenzó a limpiarlo más hasta que se hizo visible un nombre, un espejo y los hermosos adornos a su alrededor._

_Las letras decían perfectamente trazadas el nombre de "Layla Heartfilia"_

_-Así que es de su madre_

_-Tal vez no esté lo que estamos buscando_

_-Ni siquiera sabemos qué estamos buscando_

_-Aun así sería bueno revisarlo, no por nada estaba protegido con runas_

_- Tienes razón pero son cosas personales_

_-Eh… chicos - susurró Wendy_

_-Lucy no debe saber lo que hay aquí a menos que supiera las runas como Levy_

_-Chicos…_

_-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_

_-Chicos…- empezaba a desesperarse_

_-No creo que tenga algo de malo revisar un poco_

_-Maestro ¿Qué cree usted que…_

_-¡Chicos!- finalmente gritó Wendy y todos la voltearon a ver provocando un pequeño sonrojo- L-Lo siento, Etto… algo brilla dentro de la caja_

_Abrieron sus ojos. En efecto había una luz proveniente de un objeto de la caja, brillaba con mucha intensidad. Erza lo cogió, se trataba de un sobre dorado que destacaba mucho._

_De pronto el sobre se elevo y abrió solo, dejando ver un holograma de Layla Heartfilia, vestida con sus típicas ropas de realeza y sonriente comenzó a hablar._

_- Lucy, mi pequeña hija, seguramente para cuando veas este holograma serás una gran maga y toda una señorita. Me encantaría poder estar contigo en estos momentos pero la vida lo decidió así. Por eso te dejo esto y confío en que te acordarás de las instrucciones que te dio la señora Suppeto cuando te dio esta caja._

_Esto es… muy difícil de hablar pero espero que entiendas y que me perdones por dejarte esta carga que por cierto no sé si ya empezó o está a punto de hacerlo, esta etapa es extraña y puede que te asustes un poco pero… bueno empezaré desde el principio._

_Cuando era miembro del gremio "Love and Lucky", fui junto con un equipo entre ellos tu padre y que ahí mismo me proporcionaron, a buscar la lacrima máxima, un objeto que todos los que conocían de ella querían obtener, sin embargo, hubieron algunos problemas. Al parecer no solo nosotros sabíamos en dónde se encontraba, nos cruzamos con otros gremios e inevitablemente se provocó un enfrentamiento por dicho cristal; de alguna manera tu padre y yo logramos llegar hasta ella, Jude se colocó un equipo especial para evitar tocar con la piel la lacrima ya que eran las órdenes que nos habían dado aunque no sabíamos las consecuencias. En ese momento llegaron los demás gremios y la cueva en donde estábamos se comenzaba a derrumbar y al no querer que otros tuvieran el cristal sin pensar lo agarre con mis manos y salimos corriendo, ni siquiera se me ocurrió sacar a mis espíritus._

_Cuando quise colocar la lacrima en un recipiente especial ocurrió que ya no pude despegarla de mi y poco a poco se unió a mi cuerpo. Me desmaye. Cuando desperté en el hospital Jude estaba a mi lado, me explicó lo que pasó y al parecer dieron la lacrima por desaparecida aparte que no me había afectado. Tiempo después me di cuenta que no era así, se me había otorgado un poder aparte del estelar, un poder muy destructivo y trabajé mucho para dominarlo especialmente gracias a mis espíritus. _

_Luego conocí a Krauz, un mago muy poderoso (Ella paró y rió un poco) me acuerdo que Jude jamás confió en él y eso provocó que peleasen muchas veces, claro solo con insultos y de una manera muy cómica. Después me entere de sus verdaderas intenciones; resultó que era jefe de uno de los gremios con los que peleamos por la lacrima máxima, lo que hacía era insertarse poder artificial se podría decir y luego ocuparlos para acciones desagradables, si hubiese obtenido esta lacrima nadie lo podría haber detenido y finalmente se podría haber hecho notar públicamente ya que tenía una extraña obsesión por que la gente lo conociera._

_Me enoje y lo enfrenté, me molestó que me mintiera y esa fue la primera de las muchas batallas que tendríamos y aveces llegaba a ser en un lugar público, También comenzaron a pedirme ayuda otras personas por lo que inventé un nombre; Aiki Eien, de hecho me lo inventó tu padre._

_Eso no impidió para que me casara con tu padre, pudimos obtener una buena economía y luego llegaste tú, pero te oculté, él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener este poder y no quiero arriesgarte._

_(Tomó aire y suspiró) en poco tiempo tendré mi última batalla contra Krauz, de alguna manera consiguió un poco más de poder, lo cual lo hace más peligroso y aparte se enteró de que tengo una hija, haré lo que sea para protegerte a ti y a los seres que quiero. No sé cuáles sean los resultados pero si ves este holograma seguro que es porque la situación se salió de control y haya utilizado el "Maxim Seller Blocius", es decir, que habré sellado nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas, su alma habrá quedado sellada utilizando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Si eso llegase a pasar mi poder, mi magia te la dejaré a ti, sólo una parte, la otra parte buscará un cuerpo con un alma que pueda soportar tal energía y por tanto sea compatible contigo y los sellaré hasta que sea hora de pelear, así espero que no te afecte como a mí lo hizo pues, como sabes, todo tiene un precio, tener este poder es maravilloso pero cada vez que lo ocupo mi cuerpo se debilita y no quiero que eso te suceda._

_No creo poder matar a Krauz, me estoy arriesgando al utilizar el "Maxim Seller Blocius", no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre esa magia y espero poder utilizarla correctamente, quiero advertirte sobre una cosa, como ya dije si utilizo esa magia solo lo sellaría, quitaría su alma, eso es lo que debes de derrotar. Su alma buscará un cuerpo con una mente que le venga a su favor, alguien llevado por el rencor, venganza, tristeza, sentimientos negativos, que su mente se encuentre débil, encuentra una forma de acabarlo sin dañar a la persona que haya utilizado. Por favor no me odies, es una imprudencia de parte mía dejarte esta carga, y más si ni siquiera he tomado tu opinión o no sepa lo que piensas pero si decides hacerlo sé que lo lograrás. Es un presentimiento pero sé que no estarás sola._

_Ahora otra cosa. Los efectos que tiene esta magia son un poco extraños. Poco a poco te irá apareciendo esta marca (dijo y le mostro en su hombro derecho una marca de un corazón) Te aparecerá en un lugar diferente a mi pero el de tu pareja o compañero estarán en el mismo lugar. Habrán otros efectos, no sé si sean iguales pero a mí me ocurrió que la gente a mi alrededor me comenzó a ignorar, casi actuar como si no existiera,(suspiró)fue una etapa muy difícil por eso si te llegara a pasar no desesperes, dura poco tiempo y afecta de diferente manera, también puede que de repente tu fuerza física incremente de una manera exagerada o que baje igual exageradamente, tus emociones variaran, pero no te preocupes, solo mantén la calma y ten paciencia._

_Recuerda, pequeña que tu magia se alimenta de tus emociones y sentimientos. Protege a tus seres queridos. No des tu vida por ellos. ¡Vívela al máximo junto a ellos! No estás sola._

_Los objetos dentro de esta caja te servirán de ayuda y no te obligo a nada, yo solo cumplo con decirte esto, lo demás es tu decición._

_Te amo hija. Cuídate y espero que me perdones algún día_

_Terminó con una hermosa sonrisa y dicho esto el sobre volvió a las manos de Erza, que al igual que los demás estaba un poco shockeada._

_La habitación en completo silencio._

_-Es…_

_-Un poco…_

_-Inesperado_

_-Conseguimos más información de la que queríamos saber_

_-Bueno, pero nuestras dudas se aclararon un poco_

_-¿Creen que Lucy lo sepa?_

_-No creo, si jamás ha abierto esta caja_

_-Por cierto ¿en qué lugar encontraron esta caja?_

_-Pues Natsu y Happy la encontraron_

_-Aye!, nosotros la encontramos en el armario de Lucy_

_-¿En el armario?_

_-Sí, nosotros sacamos toda su ropa y hasta el fondo había una caja donde decía "No abrir" y ahí encontramos la caja_

_-Entonces abriste una caja que claramente decía "No abrir"_

_-Si– contestó como si nada Natsu dejando a los demás con una gotita estilo anime_

_-Creo que es algo bueno- dijo Levy_

_-¿Por qué lo crees?_

_-Pues, ella se fue porque quería volverse más fuerte, se podría decir que su deseo se cumplió- terminó sonriente_

_-Viéndolo de esa forma tiene razón_

_-También, hablaron de alguien llamado Krauz_

_-Es cierto jamás había escuchado sobre él_

_-Y la pareja de Lucy_

_-Es cierto la persona que tenga la otra parte de los poderes de Layla_

_-Jajaja, eso quiere decir que Natsu, te quitaron a Lucy_

_-¿Qué?- La mirada de Natsu cambió a una con mil emociones indescifrables_

_-No molestes a Natsu, tal vez sea mujer- enseguida Natsu se relajó_

_-Pero existe la posibilidad de que no sea así_

_-Si es así Natsu tendrá dificultades_

_-¡Ya cállense, ustedes, idiotas! ¡Me importa un comino si es hombre o mujer, nadie me va a quitar a Lucy!- habló sin pensar Natsu sonrojándose al momento y ganándose varias miradas acusadoras- digo…Yo…n…no… Etto_

_-Waah, que bonito Natsu-san se confesó-dijo Wendy emocionada_

_-Ara, ara, Natsu, al fin te diste cuenta- continuó Mira_

_-Al fin, la cabeza de estufa está madurando_

_-Gray, tu te estás quedando atrás_

_-¿Qu..¿Qué?!- se sonrojó_

_-¡Juvia con gusto será su pareja Gray-sama!- dijo aferrándose a su brazo_

_-Los niños crecen tan rápido- siguió Erza con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas _

_-Erza, hablando así pareces anciana _

_El maestro se había quedado en silencio y junto a Mavis estaban viendo el libro. No tenía portada o algún título, era muy extraño, no estaba impreso parecía escrito con pluma y de milagro no se había borrado, además ¿Cómo llegó eso a la biblioteca del gremio?_

_-Maestro, ¿Tiene algo raro ese libro?- comentó Gajeel_

_-Ese libro contiene lo que dijo Layla-san pero en otro punto de vista- contestó Levy_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Cuando busqué en la biblioteca con Gajeel encontré ese libro y se me hizo interesante, más porque tuve que descifrar las runas y contaba la historia que mencionó Layla-san pero vista por alguien que lo presenció_

_-Mmmm, haber viejo, déjeme verlo- Natsu agarro el libro y empezó a verlo y tocarlo por todas partes_

_-¡Idiota!, ten más cuidado lo vas a romper_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No me digas qué hacer! Yo…- Pronto una luz dorada invadió al libro_

_Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, la luz era tan fuerte como también cálida y entonces tal como el sobre se empezó a ver el contenido del libro en un holograma, como una película._

_Vieron a Layla, su esposo, su hija, a Krauz. Vieron algunas batallas, en especial la última batalla. Estaban asombrados al ver tal poder, de ambos, no podían decir quién era más fuerte, era una batalla tan equilibrada, pero un descuido le costó a Layla y no tuvo más remedio que sellar a Krauz llevándose consigo su propia muerte._

_Parecía tan real, como si lo estuviesen viviendo en ese momento, sentían tantas emociones juntas, todavía no podían creer el poder de ella, te hacía temer de miedo pero al mismo tiempo te hacía sentir calidez y un gran deseo de obtener dicho poder._

_Al final terminó y el libro volvió a estar normal. Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podrían decir?_

_-Oye, abuelo- dijo por fin Laxus- La persona que mencionaste la otra vez es Lucy?_

_-Sí, exactamente_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Usted ya lo sabía?_

_-Se podría decir que sí, pero aún no tenía la certeza hasta ahora_

_-¿Y, por qué no nos dijo antes?_

_-Pensamos que sería mejor así hasta que lo descubrieran por sí mismos- respondió por el maestro, Mavis_

_-Pero…-_

_-Hace unos años- interrumpió el profesor- se rumoreaba entre gremios que en una pelea por la lacrima máxima alguien finalmente la había poseído. La lacrima era capaz de incrementar tu magia a un nivel muy alto. Nadie se suponía que sabía en dónde estaba, ni siquiera el consejo. Un día algunos magos sentimos una extraña manifestación de poder muy fuerte. Cuando fuimos a investigar vimos pelear a dos magos, una lucha muy reñida y nos dimos cuenta después que ese poder venía de ambos pero en la mujer predominaba un poco más, con el tiempo, investigamos más; él se llamaba Krauz , de ella no sabíamos su verdadero nombre pero todos le decían Aiki Eien. Ella siempre vencía en las batallas. Entonces decidimos no intervenir en caso de ser necesario y de no decirle a nadie. Tiempo después ella se casó y tuvo una hija. En el momento de la última batalla nos confiamos en que sería una batalla como las otras, cuando llegamos y vimos ese horrible escenario no pudimos hacer nada, ambos murieron y con ello sus poderes se suponían que habían desaparecido pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella fue la que perdió su vida y que sus poderes se los pasó a Lucy. _

_Ahora debemos de cuidar a Lucy y apoyarla, ayudarla en lo que sea necesario, en especial ahora que sus poderes van a ser liberados, si se llegara a descontrolar y el consejo se da cuenta, la tomarían en custodia, la encerraran, y será alejada del mundo. La explotarán utilizándola como un arma por toda su vida._

_-¿Qué? Eso no es justo, ¿Por qué harían algo así?_

_-Acabamos de ver los poderes de Aiki Eien, la madre de Lucy y aunque ésta tuviera la mitad de su magia, seguiría siendo poderosa, lo suficiente como para derrotar a los gremios oscuros o algún otro enemigo_

_-Maestro, ¿Por qué no dijeron nada sobre ellos?_

_-Creímos que el asunto estaría controlado y de todas maneras estábamos ahí para evitar un accidente mayor pero la última vez llegamos tarde y como el poder había desaparecido aún si lo contáramos, no nos creerían._

_La sala se mantuvo en silencio, mirándose entre sí, sin saber qué decir._

_-Y…- dijo Kana-¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_Todos la vieron interrogantes y ella suspiró_

_-Tenemos toda esta información, resolvimos nuestras dudas pero eso no cambia nada, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con esta información y más si Lucy no está aquí_

_-Es cierto y no sabemos cuándo volverá_

_-¿Y si la buscamos?_

_-No funcionará, tampoco sabemos a dónde se fue y no se ha comunicado_

_-También debemos pensar en cómo decírselo, esto la va a impactar_

_-Por ahora lo mejor será decírselo al gremio para que también la apoyen_

_-Sí, es lo único que podemos hacer _

_Cuando lo comentaron el gremio obviamente se sorprendió pero aún así le mostraron su apoyo hacia la joven maga._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Lissana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, con un humor poco soportable y es que ahora Lucy era el centro de atención, a este paso no podría acercarse nunca a Natsu, él solo pensaba en ella. Confusión. Es lo que sentía. Amaba mucho a Natsu pero también no quería odiar a la maga rubia, sin embargo se metía en el camino para conquistarlo y se lo hacía verdaderamente difícil.

Además era ridículo. A su parecer Lucy era una maga fuerte, pero ella no sabía ocuparlo bien y eso la hacía débil, aún así estaba en el equipo de Natsu y hasta había sido elegida para participar en los juegos, ahora dicen que puede estar al nivel de Erza o Laxus… Como sea, no se rendirá aún

* * *

-Agh!- jadeó cayendo al suelo- Ya no puedo más

-Vamos Lucy, lo estás haciendo mejor

-Llevamos haciendo esto casi todo el día. ¿Qué tal un pequeño descanso?

-Bien- respondió frunciendo el ceño- No aguantas nada- susurró

-¡Hey! ¡Aguanté mucho!

-Aún te falta

-¡Dijiste que lo hacía bien!

-Sólo un poco

-Hmmm!- protestó molesta y volteando la cara para después acostarse en el césped con los ojos cerrados.

Le estaba costando un poco pelar cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo hacía bien, podría ganar contra alguien común y corriente; era hábil, tenía la fuerza suficiente pero no se sabía controlar y necesitaba estrategias. No sólo dar golpes aleatorios.

Como la vez en que Shin quería que pateara una lata que estaba en su mano y terminó casi rompiéndole la nariz a Shin.

O cuando tenía que golpear con la mano, también casi le desfigura el rostro.

A Shin se le ocurrió que meditando podría mejorar su concentración pero eso era otra cosa que le fallaba no tanto pero si un poco

-Bien Lucy, levántate, quiero que golpees estos cojines- dijo colocándose un par de cojines negros en sus manos- Pero los quiero a una velocidad de más de 90 golpes por minuto

-¿Qué?, ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó recordando los sucesos pasados

-Sí, completamente. Vamos- A Lucy se le formó una gotita estilo anime al ver la cara de Shin con todo un equipo de protección

-Ah… Ok

Lucy trató de concentrarse y dar los golpes directo a los cojines. Lo logró. Después de muchos intentos lo hizo. En algunos les faltaba fuerza pero tenía bien la velocidad o en otras tenía la fuerza pero fallaba la velocidad

En fin, logró concentrarse y en ningún momento se desvió a la cara de Shin. Fue capaz de llegar a 180 golpes por minuto aunque después de haberlo logrado sus brazos le dejaron de funcionar. Literalmente.

-Ya, ya no te quejes, no es para tanto

-¿No? ¡Mis brazos están completamente inmóviles!

-Todavía nos faltan cosas por hacer pero sólo por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí

-Que considerado eres- susurró con sarcasmo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

- Bien vamos adentro- dijo cargándola- Ya no pesas tanto

Ella se sonrojó e intentó separarse de él- Bájame!, puedo caminar bien

-Hace unos minutos te estabas quejando

- Era por mis brazos

-Ya quédate quieta y no te quejes. Te dejaré en la habitación

-….-lo miró por unos segundos- Gracias- le dijo en tono bajo con una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en Shin sin que ella se diera cuenta

Al día siguiente hicieron el mismo ejercicio, aumentaron el número de golpes y al mismo tiempo su velocidad, aunque tenía todavía pequeños problemas de concentración así que Lucy decidió practicar todas las noches y antes del entrenamiento y mejoró gracias a la ayuda de Capricornio.

Algunas veces se le iba la mano, no sabía qué es lo que le pasaba, se sentía un poco extraña, había ocasiones en las que sin querer o aplicar mucha fuerza según ella terminaba por romper cosas y afectaba a su entrenamiento al igual que cuando no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de fuerza.

A Shin le sucedía extrañamente lo mismo en ocasiones y concluyeron que era por alguna hierba que seguramente comieron del bosque sin embargo ninguno de los dos quedaron satisfechos con esa teoría.

* * *

-Ne~ Natsu, estoy aburrido

-Yo también Happy, ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Por qué no vamos a una misión, nosotros dos? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

-"_Misión_, eso me recuerda a Lucy. ¿Dónde estará? No se ha comunicado. La extraño, ¿Qué estará haciendo?" suspiró- Tienes razón Happy, escojamos una

-Aye!- celebró el felino- ¿Qué te parece ésta?

-Mmmm- Había que atrapar a una pandilla que estan atacando a las mujeres en un pequeño pueblo. La recompensa era de 50.000 jewels-Me parece bien ¡Vamos!

-Ara, Ara, Natsu y Happy, ¿Tomarán una misión?. Me alegra mucho- dijo Mira- traten de no destrozar nada

-¡Sí!- respondieron ambos y corrieron hacia la puerta pero…

-¡Natsu!- dijo una albina lanzándose al cuello del pelirosado-¿A dónde van? ¿Irán a una misión? ¿Puedo ir también?

-Li-Lissana. Hola- tartamudeó sorprendido y tratando de alejarla- Lo siento pero esta vez sólo seremos Happy y yo. ¿Verdad Happy?

-¡Aye!

-Ah… ¿Enserio? Que mala suerte- dijo haciendo pucheros

-Si…eh… bueno Lissana ¡nos vemos!- dijo y salió corriendo con Happy

Lissana se quedó parada en la puerta del gremio. No logró su objetivo "Aún así no me rendiré" pensó antes de volver a platicar con Mira.

* * *

-La cena estuvo muy rica!- dijo sonriente Lucy

-Si sigues comiendo más vas a engordar-dijo ganándose una mirada asesina

-¡Oye! Sería tu culpa si termino así

-¿Y por qué mi culpa? Tú eres la que comes

-Hmm! Es que tu comida es muy sabrosa

-Pretextos- susurró sonrojado

-Shin…-pronunció con una venita exaltada en su frente

-Bueno, bueno, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo en un tono muy serio

-¿S-Sobre qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?- Lucy se asustó un poco por el tono que usó. Eso no era normal en él

-Vamos, no te asustes- Shin rió- no es nada malo- dijo relajando a Lucy- En estos dos meses hemos avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento, realmente aprendes rápido, pero sólo hemos tocado temas físicos, así que ahora practicaremos con tu magia

-¿Magia?

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que posiblemente te enseñaría otro tipo de magia?

Ella asintió.

-Pues tengo planeado hacerlo aunque todavía no sé cuál te enseñaré, así que te haré algunas pruebas

-¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionada

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriente- Pero primero tienes que dominar tu magia estelar, aunque para eso creo que tendrás que pedir ayuda a tus espíritus estelares- ella asintió enérgicamente

-Gracias Shin- dijo con una sonrisa

-T-Tonta, no tienes por qué darme las gracias- dijo sonrojado y volteando la cara

-Si tengo- contestó seria, se acercó a él y tomó sus manos- Enserio te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, en especial por tomarte tan enserio mi entrenamiento. Significa mucho para mí.- terminó con una bella sonrisa

Ahora que Shin le enseñe otra magia, se volverá más fuerte, podrá proteger a sus amigos, tal como ellos lo han hecho por ella. Cambiando de tema, tal vez es una exageración pero está teniendo ciertos dolores en la espalda baja, seguramente es por el entrenamiento. Eso debía ser. Por si acaso le preguntará a Shin

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo 6.

Me tardé demasiado esta vez. Pero no volverá a suceder (Espero =D)


End file.
